El Rey de los condenados
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino, a matsuri hino, sin fines de lucro owo  Advertencia: AU
1. Chapter 1

"**kaname; rey de los condenados "**

Apoyo un pie sobre el borde del tejado con su habitual gabardina gris, con la mirada perdida en algún punto. La noche era fría, pero el era totalmente indiferente. El frio era solo para los humanos; el frio, el calor, las emociones… todo era exclusivamente humano. Zero solo podía conformarse con sentir la sincera compasión digna de los suyos, de los ángeles, y es que el era eso, un ángel...

Hacia años, no sabía cuantos ya que dejo de preocuparse por el tiempo desde que nació de nuevo, que vivía de aquella forma, como un ser de luz, un ser del cielo.

Había sido informado desde el inicio, sabia que había sido humano, que había sido parte de la primera generación de humanos en ser convertidos a seres de luz ¿el motivo? El número de ellos había sido reducido peligrosamente ¿Por qué? La pregunta correcta era mas bien, por quienes...

Zero inspiro el aire, flotaba cierto aroma especial, cierto aroma que el ya conocía, incluso antes de percibirlo la primera vez, siempre cerca suyo. El joven peli plateado cerro sus ojos amatistas cuando una pequeña brisa removió sus cabellos blanquecinos y otro recuerda fugaz invadía su mente.

"_dos jóvenes con apariencia de estudiantes…dos jóvenes mirándose significativamente". _

Abrió los ojos negando con la cabeza para volver a la realidad, no debía pensar, no debía permitirse recordar, el ya no era humano, aquello no debía ser importante, entonces… ¿Por qué seguían acosando su mente tan insistentemente y con tanta frecuencia? . Él ya sabia que todos sus recuerdos eran de su vida anterior, takuma le había explicado amablemente que el no era un ángel original y por lo tanto, seguiría recordando algunas cosas esperando que con el tiempo desaparecieran.

El ángel peli plateado volvió a dirigir una mirada critica sobre la zona; como todo ángel tenia un deber, cuidar de las personas y velar por su felicidad, y como todo ángel tenia una contraparte, un enemigo natural, algo contra lo cual tenia que oponerse, la maldad o mas bien los demonios; aquellos seres opuestos a ellos en todo sentido, ellos eran la razón por la cual no quedaban muchos ángeles, había una guerra, una mortal y milenaria guerra entre ambos bandos.

Los demonios se encargaron de dar muchas bajas pero, ellos también las tuvieron e hicieron lo mismo, convirtieron humanos como lo habían convertido a el, por lo cual, se podría decir que actualmente ambos bandos estaban equilibrados y cabe decir que peligrosamente cerca de la extinción.

" – _Zero…¿me amas?- pregunto un apuesto joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada borgoña entallado en un pulcro uniforme, ambos estaban solos en un corredor. Zero voltio la mirada, avergonzado y rojo como un tomate, maldiciendo a aquel joven por ser tan descarado. – oh te estoy avergonzando? Lo siento - volvió a hablar con cierto tono de burla y una sonrisa ladina. – maldito kuran…- había pensado Zero"_

Zero no podía evitar pensar en ocasiones en lo extraña que parecía haber sido su vida pasada por causa de aquel joven, pensar en su nombre, en su rostro; sabia que había sido importante para el, ya que aparecía en cada uno de sus pequeños y fugaces recuerdos. Todas las memorias que le quedaban eran en torno a el, en torno a ellos…kuran hablándole, kuran burlándose, kuran humillándolo, kuran apareciendo en todos lados y luego aquellas contradictorias que lo hacían dudar de haber sido una persona normal y cuerda; kuran hablándole al oído, kuran sentado junto a el, kuran mirándolo como si fuera el mas hermoso tesoro, kuran aun con aquel porte arrogante y aquella sonrisa ladina, kuran besándolo mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos…el a pesar de todo se veía feliz, aquella aparente felicidad siempre le hacia fruncir sus labios levemente en un amago de sonrisa.

"_Zero se encontraba recostado sobre el césped bañado por los rayos de sol con sus ojos cerrados, se encontraba en la hora del receso en aquel internado para varones.__ deseaba muchas veces ser un ave para volar lejos, lejos con kuran y ser libres para ir donde quisiesen lejos de aquellos muros que lo hacían sentirse mas que como un estudiante, un preso._

_Los rayos del sol eran cálidos y acariciaban suavemente sus parpados mientras una brisa rozaba su cuerpo, dejo salir un placentero suspiro y su ceño se arrugo cuando dejo de sentir aquella calidez, alguien le estaba haciendo sombra. _

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la alta e imponente figura del protagonista de sus sueños últimamente húmedos. _

_Kuran…- empezó Zero como si disfrutara con aquella palabra bailando dentro de su boca- quítate…me tapas el sol- dijo finalmente sin cortesía. Kuran arqueo una ceja juguetona mientras apoyaba su peso sobre un pie y se cruzaba de brazos en ademan pensativo. _

_No entiendo porque aun sigues llamándome por el apellido Zero- menciono mirándolo a los ojos con aquella intensidad habitual en el. Zero le mantuvo la mirada simplemente maravillado pero, nunca lo diría en voz alta. _

_Llamarte kaname?, siempre te eh dicho kuran, a estas alturas me sentiría extraño- acoto el peli plateado, kaname se dejo caer a su lado mientras una mano se estiraba para acariciar detalladamente sus cabellos, el joven cerro los ojos ante la caricia. _

_A mi sin embargo…me encanta llamarte por tu nombre…Zero- acepto el pelinegro con aquella sonrisa suya que hacia sentir a Zero en una nube y que su corazón galopara sin descanso. kaname siempre pronunciaba aquella simple palabra con gran satisfacción. Zero no tardo en sonrojarse mientras miraba hacia otro lado. _

_¿que quieres kuran?- _

_¿Qué no puedo ver a mi novio?- soltó con arrogancia el aludido y èl bufo. _

_Yo no soy tu novio!- objeto provocando una risa burlona por parte de kaname. _

_¿A no? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta- esta bien…- empezó con voz indiferente- entonces…me voy- declaro haciendo ademan de irse pero unos fuertes brazos lo arrastraron nuevamente al suelo posicionándolo junto a un cálido cuerpo. Zero lo había jalado junto a el, ahora ambos estaban tirados en el césped uno al lado del otro, ambos mirándose fijamente, los ojos amatistas del peli plateado lo miraban con fiereza mientras una emoción traicionera bailaba en sus iris, kaname se limitaba a mirarlo mientras ponía su mejor careta de indiferencia; no estaba dolido, obviamente sabia del carácter de los mil demonios del peli plateado y como aun le costaba aceptar lo que ambos sentían a pesar de todo lo que habían ya echo…kaname recordaba con una sonrisa todas las veces que el y Zero se refugiaban en algún armario del internado para besarse, Zero era simplemente adorable, aquel chico le fascinaba, aun aquellas partes de su personalidad que a veces lo sacaban de quicio, pero adoraba a ese niño…mas que a su propia vida. _

_Baka…-murmuro Zero a regañadientes a sabiendas que solo lo estaba manipulando pero dejándose arrastrar… ¿Por qué kuran tenia que parecerle tan irresistible? El mas que nadie sabia que era un maldito bastardo, que le había echo la vida miserable desde que llego y ahora… aquello era una locura, pero hace mucho que se había declarado un loco. _

_Siempre tan romántico Zero…- se burlo kaname dejando que la sonrisa contra la cual estaba luchando hace minutos apareciera en su rostro. su niño era terco, un total orgulloso y el siempre se valía de aquellos medios para hacerlo caer. _

_Zero gruño y el sonrió aun mas._

_Falta poco para las vacaciones y quería que vinieras conmigo, iremos a la Riviera a pasar allí el verano- soltó kuran dejando ver al fin sus verdaderas intenciones. Zero frunció la frente mortificada. _

_Con tus padres?- kaname asintió._

_Por favor- pidió insistente como un niño y Zero no pudo evitar sonreír pero iba a negarse, kaname lo intuyo y rápidamente lo atrajo para besarlo apasionadamente, dándole una idea de todas las cosas nada puritanas que podrían hacer.- será como si no estuvieran, siempre salen muy temprano y regresan muy tarde, son unos verdaderos turistas- acoto haciendo flaquear la voluntad del oji amatista. Zero lo sopeso por unos momentos y kaname volvió a besarlo. _

_Esta bien…- acepto sonrojado y kaname sonrió triunfante…"_

Él ángel volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras le daba la bienvenida al alba, un nuevo día estaba por comenzar y el debía regresar para dar un informe. Debería estar luchando en contra de aquellos recuerdos en vez de dejarlos fluir tan libremente, aquello podría resultarle peligroso, ciertamente un estorbo, no tenían ninguna utilidad, solo hacían que se confundiera y tuviera siempre mas y mas curiosidad sobre sus vivencias anteriores. Debía detenerse.

La luz se extendió por toda la tierra, llegando hasta el, cuando un rayo de sol llego a el tocándolo, en medio de esa calidez desapareció.

El peli plateado volvió a aparecer en otro lugar; muchos ángeles se movían de un lado hacia otro rápidamente, a el le parecía que en aquello también concordaban con los humanos, siempre apurados, siempre atrasados, pero Zero no estaba atrasado, su andar era grácil y tranquilo desentonando con la mayoría.

Llego pronto junto a su amigo y superior Takuma, un amable y hermoso rubio quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Como ah estado la noche Zero? Algún problema?- pregunto y el aludido negó. – me alegro, sin embargo, nosotros si tuvimos algunos problemas- aviso con voz cautelosa, Zero se acerco aun mas entendiendo que takuma necesitaba privacidad.

Que ah pasado?- pregunto el oji amatista algo tenso, la sonrisa de takuma desapareció y eso preocupo mas al peli plateado.

Nada bueno…al parecer, Kain ah caído- empezó el rubio en susurro y su amigo agrando los ojos- si…ya nos llego el informe, pocos lo saben pero darán la reunión para informarles a todos pronto- Zero sabia de quien hablaba takuma, en el mundo de los demonios, todo se regia por jerarquías, los mas fuertes pesaban sobre los mas débiles y todos eran doblegados por un ente en particular o como ellos les decían, rey…Kain siempre había sido aquel ente desde que él hubo nacido, y ahora el rubio le decía que lo habían derrocado.

¿Quién?- pregunto simplemente y la mirada de takuma se oscureció.

Alguien malo, mucho mas malo y peligroso para nosotros que Kain, realmente tendremos que estar mas alertas que nunca, ah sido algo increíble- divago el rubio y Zero se impaciento.

Quien takuma?- volvió a preguntar.

Kaname, su nombre es kaname- soltó y algo en el interior de Zero se removió con fiereza.- al parecer se enfrentaron en una lucha y al final kaname resulto vencedor tras acabar con Kain de la manera mas cruenta- siguió el rubio con tono lastimero- es muy astuto Zero y sabe jugar sus cartas, había permanecido sin llamar la atención hasta ahora y sabes que es lo que mas me asombra? Que fue un humano, un humano convertido como tu…-takuma intento ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, pero Zero ya no lo escuchaba, no escuchaba nada.

Kaname…su kaname, había muerto también, y no solo eso su alma había ido a parar al infierno; solo las almas condenadas podían quedar a merced de los demonios. Los demonios al igual que los ángeles solo seleccionaban almas jóvenes que les servían para sumarlos a los suyos, lo que indicaba que ambos habían muerto, kaname también murió muy joven como el…

Zero no tenia tiempo para pensar si ambos habían muerto en el mismo tiempo o en tiempos separados, uno o dos años después, solo sabía que el kaname de sus recuerdos había muerto joven, había sido condenado al infierno y ahora era un demonio…

Las preguntas del porque de todo aquello se arremolinaban en su mente; los recuerdos que tenia de kaname le decían que a pesar de que no era un persona totalmente noble, cuando estaban juntos parecía haber luz en el…al parecer esa luz no había sido suficiente…

Zero – escucho la voz de takuma y aquello lo trajo a la realidad.

Si?- takuma frunció el ceño

Estas bien?- su amigo intento sonreír sin éxito.

No te preocupes…- takuma asintió.

Luego de ponerse al tanto con Takuma de otras cosas, el ángel volvió a su tarea de vigilar a la raza humana, esperando no encontrarse con ninguna compañía indeseable como la noche anterior, su cuerpo vibro incomprensiblemente con el pensamiento de que hubiera una posibilidad de encontrarse con aquel pelinegro de sus recuerdos.

Sabia que esto seria un estorbo- pensó Zero molesto.

xx.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x...ox.x.

Zero apareció en un callejón cuando el sol estaba a punto de morir detrás de los rascacielos, pronto anochecería. Había tenido mucho que hacer en todo el día, desde vigilar niños hasta cuidar las vidas de los bomberos al apagar un incendio; sentía que algo iba a pasar en aquella zona, su instinto protector se lo decía.

Se apoyo contra el respaldo de una pared metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, los humanos no notarían su presencia ya que para ellos el era invisible así que podía relajarse antes del anochecer. Cuando la noche llegaba con ella lo hacían presencias demoniacas y ahora mas que nunca debía estar alerta.

Pasaron los minutos y el cielo estaba oscurecido, las calles estaban mas abarrotadas de gente, dignas de una gran cuidad, luces eléctricas por doquier y la vista de Zero volaba en todas direcciones hasta que detuvo su vigilancia cuando cierto aroma familiar y delicioso entro en su perímetro nuevamente…¿de donde venia aquel aroma? O mas bien…¿a quien pertenecía? Siempre que caía el sol llegaba a el, no importara donde estuviese.

Él ángel dejo salir un suspiro mientras, su atención era llamada por una ancianita que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, al parecer todo iba bien porque el semáforo iba a cambiar a rojo pronto pero, algo no andaba bien… muy cerca de la mujer se encontraba un regordete puberto con la maldad dibujada en el rostro, justo detrás de ella, Zero pudo adivinar sus pensamientos, ese niño iba a arrojarla a la calle…sus instintos angelicales tintinearon, si alguien planeaba un acto lleno de maldad eso solo significaba una cosa…

Presencia demoníaca - pensó Zero acercándose antes de que el regordete mocoso realizara su fechoría. se posiciono justo detrás del niño que no debía pasar mas allá de 14 años y coloco una mano fuertemente sobre su hombre mientras su influencia se descargaba sobre el alejando los malos pensamientos; el muchacho se quedo estático mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades, de repente perdió toda motivación y dando media vuelta se alejo justo cuando el semáforo dio la señal de paso de peatones, la vieja mujer emprendió su camino, cruzando la calle sin haber imaginado que había estado en peligro de muerte a tan solo unos segundos.

Miro como la mujer llegaba del otro lado sana y salva, luego de eso llevo su manos al interior de su gabardina donde reposaba su fiel y siempre útil sable.

Zero no utilizaba su arma a menudo, de echo era la segunda vez en su existencia que tenia que recurrir a aquel método y es que cuando un ángel se topaba con un demonio, la única forma de salir ileso era ganando el enfrentamiento, los demonios disfrutaban el furor de la batalla a diferencias de los pasivos ángeles.

Él peli plateado tomo la liviana arma bajo su mano y recorrió la zona en busca de una señal que lo obligara a atacar, los demonios permanecían regularmente escondidos tras las sombras, moviendo sus macabros hilos, destruyendo vidas y llevando a otras a la perdición.

Hola Zero… – saludo una sedosa y oscura voz de repente, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. El ángel dio un pequeño sobresalto mientras se giraba rápidamente hacia la fuente de esas cuerdas vocales.

El cuerpo de Zero se quedo petrificado en cuanto sus ojos detallaron por auto reflejo al intruso; una elegante y alta figura se alzaba frente a el, desprendiendo un aura oscura e imponente por todos sus poros, su cuerpo definido estaba protegido bajo una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus tobillos; sus oscuros y ondulados mechones caían atrayentemente sobre sus hombros; en su hermoso rostro una sonrisa ladina se alzaba con soberbia, mientras un par de ojos del color de la sangre lo enfocaban con intensidad.

Kaname…-la palabra salió de los labios del ángel sin proponérselo y el demonio sonrió aun mas.

Es irónico que tuvieras que renacer para poder llamarme por mi nombre ¿no crees?- comento de forma burlona pero con cierto tono maravillado.

Zero borro todo atisbo de sorpresa de su rostro y se obligo a pensar fríamente; estaba frente a kaname kuran, su kaname, el chico de sus recuerdos, el pelinegro que seguramente había sido su gran y ultimo amor, estaba frente a el, y por sus palabras el debía recordarlo igual que Zero lo recordaba a el, el sabia quien era.

Olfateo el aire cautelosamente cayendo en cuenta de que el delicioso aroma venia del cuerpo de aquel demonio, los cabos se ataron rápidamente dejándolo ver en aquella niebla que había bloqueado su mente. Todo se proyectaba claro ahora, por supuesto…kaname lo recordaba, kaname sabía quien era, kaname lo había estado vigilándolo desde el inicio, muy cerca, siempre cerca…

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al fin Zero sintiendo un deja buh; la pregunta podría considerarse estúpida, ¿Qué mas estaría haciendo un demonio? Simplemente Destruir y atormentar personas, pero el caso era diferente porque se trataba de kaname, quien al fin luego de tanto tiempo mirándolo desde la oscuridad había decidido dejarse ver.

Kaname alzo una ceja divertido haciendo aun mas intensa aquella sensación.

Tal parece que ciertas cosas nunca cambian… – dijo el demonio divertido para luego empezar a caminar hacia el ángel. El cuerpo de Zero se tenso, aun así no retrocedió mientras, kaname avanzaba mas hacia el hasta dejar poca distancia entre sus cuerpos.

En un arrebato de sobria lucidez Zero sintió desesperación por irse, huir, repentinamente no deseaba encararlo, no se sentía listo, no aun, no cuando el lo miraba de ese modo y le sonreía de aquella forma que hacían que sus recuerdos parecieron vivencias recientes. ¿Qué era aquello? Era miedo, eran nervios…eran emociones humanas…no podía ser cierto…el ya no era un humano…

Aléjate…-ordeno el ángel de una forma que parecía mas bien como una petición, tan bajo que creyó que lo había imaginado, olvidándose que contaba aun con su sable. desvió ligeramente la mirada evitando caer en la perdición de sus ojos borgoña cuando una risa suave y melodiosa inundo el ambiente, kaname estaba riendo.

De veras que no hemos cambiado en nada, sigues siendo igual…- Zero lo miro retadoramente ante su actitud tan descarada, tenia que admitirlo tal vez el demonio tenia razón. - igual de noble…igual de hermoso, igual de terco…-enumero de forma placentera, como si la idea fuera alucinantemente maravillosa.

Oh, gracias – soltó el ángel sorprendiéndose a si mismo por su tono irónico; el ya no era humano, el ya no podía sentir nada, el ya no amaba a kaname, debía dejarse de estupideces y acabar con aquello ahora que tenia la oportunidad. Èl no era un tonto, el tenia claro que no era rival para aquel demonio, después de todo era el actual rey y el un simple ángel guardián, pero al menos era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de ahí sin morir en el intento.

Zero volvió a palpar la empuñadura de su mortal sable con cautela.

– y tu eres igual de descarado, maldito y mira que sorpresa! Eres un demonio! Ahora todo se vuelve literal- dejo que el sarcasmo y el veneno adornaran sus palabras – ahora…aléjate – ordeno esta vez con mayor firmeza. Los ojos de kaname parecieron encenderse en una chispa perspicaz, sonriendo de manera extraña y sospechosa.

Cuidado Zero, recuerda que ese no es el comportamiento que deben tomar los ángeles ¿Qué paso con su famosa gentileza?- ironizo con burla y Zero gruño entendiendo a que se refería, estaba siendo mordaz, acido y rencoroso en cierta forma en ves de simplemente quitarlo de su camino, kaname parecía haber adquirido el don de sacar lo peor de el o simplemente manipularlo para infundir en el oscuridad, su luz estaba menguando.

Zero, desesperado por salir de allí, consiente mas que nunca que kaname seria su perdición giro sobre sus talones con toda la intención de huir como un cobarde pero, en cuanto se giro para desaparecer unos delgados y largos dedos de pianista se enroscaron poderosamente en torno a su brazo aprisionándolo sin imponer demasiada fuerza; al instante una feroz corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo pasando por su columna, inundando cada recoveco. Sus auras chocaron, luz contra oscuridad, mientras sus formas se moldeaban acoplándose entre ellas.

Èl ángel se paralizo en su sitio mientras las sensaciones lo inundaban y algo en su interior empezaba a palpitar cada vez mas fuerte, sus ojos se agrandaron; aquello parecía, sonaba, como un corazón…el volumen de los latidos aumento, tan rápido y fuerte que supo que incluso kaname podía oírlos; pero aquello era imposible, el no tenia un corazón, no al menos uno de carne como los humanos, entonces ¿Qué era aquello?. Kaname, pareciendo adivinar su desconcierto deicidio hablar.

Es cierto, no tienes algo a que llamar corazón…pero aun sigues conservando la esencia de este en tu interior, como una sombra del original; no eres un ángel común Zero, alguna vez fuiste humano y aquella esencia sigue en ti, solo que necesita de algo o de alguien para despertarla...en este caso, ese alguien soy yo- confeso con malicia y Zero sintió su cuerpo arder y volvió a tener miedo ahora mas que nunca- por mas que intentes ser un ángel normal, no lo lograras, y menos si yo estoy cerca- confeso y sus ojos brillaron en afecto pero el peli plateado no era capaz de verlos ya que aun se encontraba de espaldas- sabes porque siempre te dicen que intentes olvidar todo Zero? Porque mientras más tiempo pasas con aquellos atisbos humanos más probabilidades hay de que sientas y seas como uno…que vuelvas a ser un humano – el peli plateado volteo a mirarlo como si hablara de cosas descabelladas.

Eso es imposible…-

No, no lo es- rebatió tranquilamente el demonio- no puedes ser un humano de nuevo literalmente pero, si serás mas humano que ángel porque sentirás y pensaras como tal, y eso es peligroso, peligroso para los tuyos por eso jamás te dijeron sobre esto…me temo que soy un egoísta y mi deseo de tenerte a mi lado es mas fuerte que tus relaciones sociales pero, es nuestro destino- dijo kaname con pasmosa tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Zero.

destino?- soltó con burla- creo que estas delirando kuran- dijo cayendo en cuenta muy tarde que lo había llamado por su apellido, kaname volvió a reír complacido y lo jalo hacia el, aturdiendo al ángel que sentía que la situación se le había salido de las manos. El cuerpo de Zero quedo totalmente indefenso ante el del demonio quien lo rodeo con sus brazos tan rápido que no fue capaz de parpadear, kaname ladeo el rostro para enterrarlo en el cuello del ángel mientras Zero parecía sufrir una especie de convulsión, los latidos aumentaron y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder soportar el vértigo que lo arropo, un mar de sensaciones y emociones nacieron de algún lugar de su interior expandiéndose sin compasión, saturándolo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenia miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a sentir, miedo a kuran…

Por favor…déjame ir- pidió suavemente en una suplica, descartando un enfrentamiento que sabia no ganaría y menos sintiéndose tan vulnerable, kaname negó lentamente acariciando su cuello con sus lacios y sedosos mechones pareciendo absorber con obsesivo afán de el.

Lo siento Zero…no puedo dejarte ir, te quedaras conmigo…esta vez para siempre- sentencio el demonio contra la tersa piel de su cuello y Zero se estremeció- te dije que era un egoísta…siempre eh sido un egoísta…- el ángel en un sano intento de supervivencia se separo bruscamente de el empuñando su sable y rozando el filo contra la garganta del pelinegro quien no tardo en esbozar una sonrisa burlona y escéptica.

Oh, en serio vas a matarme Zero? Puedes hacerlo?- reto mirándolo con intensidad y el joven vacilo, era cierto, no se sentía capaz, no a el. kaname viendo su duda aprovecho para mandar muy lejos con un manotazo el peligroso sable y en menos de un latido de corazón volvió a aprisionar a Zero contra su cuerpo quien punzaba de puro placer al tenerlo cerca. Zero cerró los ojos intentando calmarse ante aquella situación tan bizarra. – no te alejes mas de mi Zero…- susurro contra su oído.

No…no podemos…tu eres…-

Se lo que soy…se lo que eres…pero eso nunca ah sido un obstáculo, eso fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez – Zero no entendió a que se refería y el demonio sonrió encantado ante la idea de poder ayudarlo- bueno, si no recuerdas…tendré que darte una mano- acoto de manera irresistible abrazándolo mas fuerte y acercando su hermoso rostro al de Zero mientras tomaba su mentón con sus dedos acariciándolo, a Zero no le quedo de otra que encararlo, sintiendo como si se fundiera con aquel cuerpo; que dejaba de ser el para complementarse con el demonio en algo nuevo. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba en rechazo a su contraparte mas bien parecía recibirla resignada.

Lo ultimo de luz pura e inmaculada que lo distinguía como un ángel al igual que el resto de los suyos murió cuando los suaves y tersos labios del demonio tomaron posesivamente los suyos y en su lugar una llamarada de fuego y pasión se alzo dentro de el aun mas brillante y fuerte que cualquiera; la inmensidad de recuerdos saturo su cerebro, proyectándose ante el como una película a velocidad luz; todas sus vivencias, sensaciones, sentimientos, todo recayó sobre el como un rayo hasta que la velocidad de los recuerdos disminuyo parando en uno en especifico…

"_Zero se preguntaba cuanto podría resistir antes de llegar al clímax, kaname lo embestía sin compasión mientras relamía y besaba sin descanso sus ya hinchados labios, Zero se sentía realmente en el paraíso, se sentía mas que feliz. Intentaba corresponder de la misma forma e intensidad los besos hambrientos de su pelinegro mientras el orgasmo empezaba a nacer en el, sus gemidos aumentaron junto con los de su novio notificándole que ambos se vendrían juntos. Kaname dio unas cuantas estocadas mas antes de ser llenado por el orgasmo y derramando su esencia en el interior del oji amatista. _

_Kaname cayo agotado sobre Zero mientras se envolvían en un cálido abrazo y kaname los cubría con una sabana. El pelinegro abrazo por la espalda al albino apoyando su firme mentón sobre el hueco de su cuello. _

_Te amor Zero…- susurro kaname contra su oído haciéndolo temblar de manera deliciosa. _

_Yo…también te amo- expreso tímidamente el joven volviendo loco al peli negro quien tomando su rostro con una mano lo voltio para besarlo apasionadamente, metiendo de lleno su lengua en la cavidad cálida y humedad de su boca. ese niño lo enloquecía, su timidez le hacia perder el control, se veía tan hermoso y adorable cuando se sonrojaba o se avergonzaba de algo…_

_Kaname y Zero habían pasado el día juntos y cuando la tarde cayo kaname llevo a Zero a su habitación; se besaron, se tocaron, para luego entregarse uno al otro por primera vez. _

_Kaname sentía que no merecía ni merecería nunca a alguien como Zero, el era tan cálido y bueno y kaname era tan… el mas que nadie sabia que no era una buena persona, ni de noble sentimientos, Zero lo había vivido en carne propia y aun así…estaba ahí, con el, lo había perdonado y había logrado amarlo a pesar de todo, se sentía gratamente afortunado. _

_Siento que estoy corrompiendo a un ángel – había dicho kaname muy sutilmente aunque en verdad lo decía en serio. Zero sonrió mirándolo con afecto. _

_Siempre y cuando seas tú el que me corrompa, no me importa- objeto haciendo a su novio sonreír sinceramente. Parecía un sueño pero en verdad amaba a ese chico. era consiente de que se estaba tirando al chico mas cotizado y con la peor fama de la escuela, era sabido que kuran era de los que siempre obtenían lo que querían, siempre se salían con la suya, y su lema era que el fin justificaba los medios, èl lo sabia. – no importa incluso aunque fueses el mismo demonios…estaremos juntos- confeso sinceramente y kaname lo volvió a besar con adoración." _

Lo ves?- pregunto retóricamente el demonio separándose de sus labios unos cuantos centímetros- debemos estar juntos – Zero no respondió, su mirada se encontraba perdida mientras seguía divagando, la idea de estar con aquel demonio maldito se instalo en su interior y le dio miedo saber que esta vez la aceptaba, porque había recuperado todos sus recuerdos y con ellos el poder sentir, sus emociones habían vuelto, sus sentimientos por kaname kuran…

Maldito bastardo…- mascullo resignado. Zero volvía a ser el, bueno no exactamente el, sino de el, tenia sus recuerdos y sensaciones propias consigo, como si aun fuera de carne y hueso.

Te amo Zero…- soltó de repente kaname suavemente y el aludido lo miro mientras sus ojos brillaban ante aquellas palabras, una sensación cálida se instalo en el y supo que estar al lado de aquel demonio, no seria tan difícil como había pensado.

Me gustaría decir que te odio por ser un maldito ego maniaco egoísta…pero nunca pude siendo humano mucho menos ahora- acepto el ángel con seriedad y kaname ladeo la cabeza.

Eh vuelto a corromper a un ángel…- dijo el demonio más para si que para los dos con una sensual sonrisa torva; por primera vez en aquel encuentro Zero se permitió sonreír…

Zero aun tenía curiosidad de saber como habían muerto, esperaba recordarlo algún día, aunque lo dudaba, nadie era capaz de recordar como moría. Ni siquiera el.

FIN

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.o.o.x.x.x.x

_N.A: OLA! Este es mi primer oneshot y mi primer lo q sea yaoi xDD lo hice en menos de un dia, apurada porke es para un concurso y crei q la fecha de entrega habia llegado a su limite, en fin de seguro tiene miles de falla, porfa comenten ydiganme q les pareció owo. sayo_


	2. Humanidad

Rey de los condenado II

"Humanidad"

Zero corrió rápidamente tras una de las tantas columnas de aquel mall gigantesco sabiéndolo inútil; hace más de medio día que le estaban siguiendo la pista y aunque su singular presencia angelical que era tan difícil de ocultar como una vela en la oscuridad para los suyos estaba desapareciendo de a poco, Zero sabía que no se rendirían hasta terminar el trabajo. Lo tonto del asunto es que no sabía exactamente de que radicada aquella encomienda…aunque podría decirse que tenia una vaga y alarmante idea de aquello.

Habían pasado semanas desde que "dejó sus alas" por decirlo de algún modo y se entrego a lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba y empezaba a resurgir en el desde que el demonio kuran lo encontró.

Sabia que estaba loco al ser consiente de que no se arrepentía, era un golpe a su orgullo admitir que estar al lado de aquel ser del infierno era paradójicamente como estar en el cielo.

Desde que kaname profano sus labios aquella vez Zero parecía vibrar cada día en emociones nuevas y a la vez familiares, algo en su interior crecía cada vez con mayor fuerza haciéndolo sentir vulnerable y perdido pero a la vez sentía que se quemaba, se quemaba dentro de aquellas orbes borgoñas e intensas.

Kaname y el eran perseguidos; por ángeles, a los demonios les daba igual que hiciera su líder, probablemente también estaba implicado el factor miedo que profesaban al pelinegro.

El casi ángel temía que el propósito de la persecución fuera acabar con ellos; esa era otra emoción que había recuperado, "el miedo" temía que fueran encontrados, que lo separaran de su demonio de ojos borgoña…

Ellos de seguro debían ser una mancha aun sin limpiar en el blanco historial de la eternidad y que a toda costa debía ser eliminada como los pasados manchones en aquel mantel.

Cuando Zero estuvo seguro que se encontraba a salvo decidió salir de aquel lugar.

El peli plateado no era exactamente un humano, carecía de aquella anatomía y fisiología tan simple, ni siquiera tenia un corazón de carne y hueso a pesar, que algo en su interior latía y lo hacia vibrar en cuanto el pelinegro estaba cerca pero, los humanos ya eran capaces de reparar en él, lo que hacia que se preguntara constantemente ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Si no podía ser un ángel ya, entonces… ¿Qué seria? Seria ese el motivo principal de que quisieran acabar con el, ¿no podía existir algo tan hibrido e inexacto en el universo? ¿O era para volver a encastrarlo en una criatura angelical de nuevo? Borrando sus recuerdas, quitándole sus emociones, encargándose esta vez sin posibilidad a errores de quitarle lo poco de humanidad que había logrado revivir? Zero no lo permitiría…el…el quería estar con kaname…y cada vez mas llegaban a el nuevos recuerdos de su vida humana, de su anterior felicidad…

Salió del mall con sus manos infundadas en los bolsillos de su habitual gabardina gris mientras, las personas se le quedaban viendo desvergonzadamente admiradas de su antinatural belleza. Cuando llego al exterior se quedo de piedra al reconocer a cierto rubio esperándolo con una leve sonrisa.

Takuma…- la sonrisa de takuma se ensancho.

No temas Zero – dijo el rubio con cierta gracia – no eh venido a hacerte daño- aviso alzando las manos en son de paz. Zero bajo un poco la vista sintiendo nuevamente cierta añoranza por el rubio, recordó que lo humanos llamaban a ese sentimiento "nostalgia", había extrañado en cierta forma a takuma, verlo seguido y las cortas platicas que tenían cada vez que se veían, takuma había sido su superior y al único a quien podía confiarle una sonrisa.

Entonces…que es lo que quieres?- pregunto intentando no sonar brusco, tampoco podía fiarse demasiado ahora, el rubio había sido lo mas cercano que Zero tuvo en el cielo pero él ya no era como el. La sonrisa del rubio se volvió triste al reconocer su desconfianza.

Vine a hablar contigo –

Te escucho – Zero parecía reacio a dejarse llevar como si takuma fuera del bando contrario.

Aquí no Zero…en otro lugar- el rubio ladeo la cabeza indicando el lugar hacia donde quería ir, Zero asintió.

Así que…tu y kaname seguirán estando juntos a pesar de todo – aposto takuma sentado en una banca de aquel parque infantil a donde lo había llevado, estaba desierto por lo cual no importaba si pudiera parecer que estaba hablando solo. Zero asintió sin dudarlo mientras cierto calor subía a sus mejillas pero, aquello no era suficiente para causar un sonrojo, era imposible…

Yo…lo quiero – confeso el peli plateado de manera escéptica incluso para el, aunque le constaba que era totalmente cierto. El rubio sonrió.

Has cambiado mucho – observo takuma y Zero lo miro a los ojos.

Es por eso que quieren eliminarme?- se atrevió a decir.

Eliminarte? Suena demasiado extremista…-

Entonces? Que planean hacer conmigo? Han estado persiguiéndome- objeto enojadamente el oji amatista y takuma resoplo.

Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso…son ordenes de mas arriba – la mirada del rubio se ensombreció.

Entonces que quieren ellos de mi?- empezaba a desesperarse, comenzaba a odiar no estar informado lo suficientemente de algo y mas si se trataba acerca de el mismo.

Si te soy sincero…no lo ce- la voz del rubio sonaba preocupada, preocupada por el…

Yo, eh pensado que tal vez quieren eliminarme o…regresarme nuevamente a ser un ángel, borrando definitivamente mis recuerdos esta vez- divago Zero luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

Porque crees eso?- hablo el rubio refiriéndose a ambas optativas, Zero se encogió de hombros. – de todos modos…sea lo que sea que quieran hacerte, no creo que aquel demonio lo permita – Zero sabia de quien hablaba y una sonrisa boba se formo en sus labios haciendo sonreír al rubio nuevamente.

Kaname nunca lo permitiría…- rectifico suavemente el oji amatista dándole la razón.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

Donde esta el ahora?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio, había encontrado solo a Zero y le parecía algo extraño.

Porque crees que te lo diría?- jugo el albino y takuma rio levemente.

Zero…- insistió fingiendo indignación. El oji amatista pareció pensativo por unos segundos mientras dejaba de sonreír.

Que piensas acerca de todo esto takuma?- pregunto a modo de respuesta, el rubio se tenso sin saber que responder.

Soy un ángel original Zero…supongo que tienes una idea de cómo pienso- Zero asintió con un matiz rayando en la decepción en el rostro- también entiendes que si estuvieras en mi lugar la situación no cambiaria mucho, pero el caso es…que si esto es lo que deseas, espero que seas feliz- confeso el rubio y el ex ángel sonrió levemente.

Kaname…- empezó Zero ya respondida su pregunta - no esta conmigo desde hace una semana – takuma enarco una ceja y antes de que hiciera la pregunta el ex ángel continuo- esta en el infierno – puntualizo.

¿Porque?- pregunto el rubio sintiéndose tonto por la pregunta pero en este caso tenia sentido. – paso algo? – sabia que takuma se refería a los demonios.

No exactamente….solo esta dejando en "orden" unos asuntos- se explico y el rubio asintió. Al menos el demonio estaba seguro en el infierno.

Entiendo…entonces, no sabes cuando regresa –

No…- la voz de Zero tembló en una vibración baja, deseaba que kuran volviera.

No te preocupes, el volverá- conforto el rubio.

Lo ce…- el albino respiro hondo y takuma se puso de pie.

Bien…debo irme- aviso con pesar.

No…no volveremos a vernos?- en la voz serena del ex ángel se denotaba cierto temor y el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

Claro que si…- aviso y Zero no dijo más. Takuma se alejo unos pasos mientras, con un ademan de despedida desaparecía de su vista, desvaneciéndose literalmente.

Zero suspiro sintiéndose solo nuevamente; no era un ángel pero, seguía preocupándose por los necesitados de ayuda, seguía estando compuesto de asfódelos; tampoco era humano, pero en el refulgían emociones humanas y las personas eran capaces de reparar en él. Se dio cuenta que todos sus dilemas existenciales era a causa de que kuran no estaba a su lado para distraerlo de sus problemas. Debiera sentirse miserable al saber que no tenia lugar al cual pertenecer, pero la idea de que a pesar de todo pertenecía al refugio de los brazos del demonio kuran lo confortaba inexplicablemente.

Kaname, maldito cuando piensas regresar- se pregunto en voz alta y la respuesta de una voz profunda y ronca hizo que diera un respingo.

Me parece que ahora… – hablo kuran kaname, rey de los demonios detrás de el. Zero se levanto impulsado como por un resorte para darle la cara al pelinegro. El demonio le devolvía una mirada intensa, profunda y anhelante de su contacto. El oji amatista suponía que la suya debía ser un contraste mas suave pero con el mismo sentimiento, no se movió sintiéndose pegado al suelo, reacio a demostrar sus sentimientos, su necesidad, consiente de que era inútil ya que kaname podía leerlo fácilmente. Como era tradición el dueño de los ojos borgoña tomo la iniciativa y acercándose a Zero con pasos lentos pero firmes, bordeando la banca que les separaba llego hasta su ángel de cabellos blanquecinos.

Me extrañaste – afirmo kaname arrogante con una sonrisa ladina, aquellas palabras parecieron sacas al ex ángel de la ensoñación en que se había sumido, Zero soltó un bufido indignado.

No te creas tan importante – refuto mirando hacia otro lugar que no fueran la perdición de sus ojos carmín. La sonrisa del demonio se hizo mas pronunciada.

Te eh escuchado Zero…a ti y a tu amigo el rubio filántropo- confeso burlón, el peli plateado alzo una ceja escéptico.

Como lo hiciste?- ni el ni takuma habían reparado en el, el demonio torvo su sonrisa demostrando altivez.

Tengo mis trucos – se limito a decir y Zero suspiro resignado.

Que tanto has escuchado?- de tan solo imaginar que kaname escucho cuando dijo aquellas palabras dedicadas a el hacia que la vergüenza emergiera de su interior.

Todo…- Zero maldijo interiormente.

Bueno que importa – intento sonar indiferente, pero kaname se había echado a reír eliminando las distancias que los separaban, enfundándolo en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo. Zero cerró sus ojos, enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su demonio aspirando el aroma que exudaba.

Yo también te extrañe Zero- susurro contra su oído haciéndolo temblar. Los labios de kaname pasaron de su oído a sus cabellos depositando cortos besos, idolatrándolo. Zero se relajo entre sus brazos temblando de vez en cuando y apretujándose inconscientemente contra el.

Me quieres?- pregunto de repente kaname y Zero abrió los ojos, el calor subió a su rostro de marfil sin inmutarse en cambiar a un tono mas relajado. ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? El ya sabía la respuesta…kaname pareció leerle la mente porque de inmediato soltó una risilla juguetona – solo quiero escucharlo… – confeso haciendo referencia a que Zero no era muy expresivo que digamos ni en esa vida, ni en la anterior.

La mandíbula del ángel se tenso levemente y algo en su interior volvió a latir inquieto empezando a ser consiente de cómo debía sentirse el pelinegro…empezaba a reconocer lo injusto que había sido con kaname, después de todo ¿Qué tal si los llegaban a separar…de nuevo? Kaname nunca sabría realmente todo lo que seguía significando en su vida, todo lo que era capaz de hacerlo sentir con tan solo una mirada o un roce…

Yo…- todo pareció silenciarse expectante a que soltara aquella verdad.- no te quiero kaname…-el cuerpo contra el suyo se puso rígido, siguió hablando para aclarar- lo que provocas en mi…no es digno de compararse con algo tan vano…te amo…te ame en mi vida humana y te sigo amando ahora a pesar de todo…- termino con voz temblorosa mientras, placenteras descargas se expandían por su cuerpo haciéndolo ver que confesar sus sentimientos no era tan malo. El demonio se separo suavemente de el sin soltarlo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, al verse expuesto ante esas profundidades borgoña un nuevo calor subió a sus mejillas, mas fuerte, tanto que sintió que se quemaba; sabia que era imposible pero ¿seria suficiente para causar un sonrojo? Tal ves si por la forma en la que kaname lo miraba, sorprendido, extasiado y maravillado.

Zero sintió la necesidad imperiosa de sincerarse por completo como alguien que extirpa desesperadamente las enfermedades lúgubres de su corazón para cambiarlas por luz. – te necesito…-siguió hablando el oji amatista sin apartar la vista de aquella conexión- si me dejaras ahora…ya nada tendría sentido, quiero que estemos juntos y no permitiré que nadie ni siquiera tu nos separe- afirmo intentando sonar firme aunque la voz seguía temblándole. Kaname luchaba contra una necesidad imponente de besarle, besarle como un desquiciado pero la idea de que tal vez Zero no volviera a decir aquello lo hacia resistir.- te amo…te amo maldición! y no puedo evitarlo, ni detenerlo…simplemente te amo- Zero aceptaba que kaname lo complementaba, que era el opuesto que secretamente necesitaba. El oji amatista dejo de hablar dando por terminado su monologo, no era necesario explanarse en detalles como el hecho de que todo su ser reaccionaba ante la delicia del contacto con la piel del demonio, si era lo suficientemente valiente le seguiría diciendo mucho mas cuando se diera la ocasión. Kaname permanecía en silencio pero ninguno de los dos claudicaba manteniendo la mirada fija en el otro.

El tiempo transcurrió discretamente sin molestarlos hasta que Zero sintió el innecesario aliento de kaname contra sus labios cincelados haciéndolos temblar suavemente a causa de la necesidad.

Estaremos juntos…pero no de esta forma- hablo el pelinegro confundiendo al ángel en sus brazos. kaname no se dio tiempo a explicar tomando para si de forma exigente aquellos labios, el peli plateado dejo salir un suspiro correspondiendo el beso y olvidándose de sus palabras envolviendo la estrecha cintura de su demonios de forma posesiva.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x..x

Que quisiste decir con que estaríamos juntos pero no de esta forma?- pregunto el peli plateado horas después sobre la arena de una playa, el sol se empezaba a ocultar tras el horizonte anunciando la llegada de la noche. Kaname sostenía firmemente la unión de sus manos mientras miraba la agonía del sol, Zero seguía mirándolo lleno de curiosidad e intriga. – kaname!- insistió impaciente y el aludido por fin lo miro complacido en lo placentero que era que el oji amatista lo llamara por su nombre.

Sabes lo que deseo en estos momentos?- Zero enarco una ceja confundido ante su evasiva negando con la cabeza. La sonrisa del demonio se elevo lasciva y torva mientras sus ojos brillaban en posesión y necesidad- te deseo a ti Zero… – se limito a decir y basto para que el interior del ex ángel vibrara en respuesta.

Pero…- el oji amatista no quería pensar en el significado implícito en aquellas palabras ya que era totalmente impensable. – …ya me tienes no?…aquí contigo- objeto con tono inocente, kaname dejo que la lujuria inundara sus facciones sin importarle que aquello podría asustar a Zero, de todos modos no podía escapar de el y eso le parecía totalmente justo; kaname sentía o mas bien sabia que estaba condenado a la dependencia hacia Zero por la eternidad sin importar las circunstancias, era justo que Zero también fuera encadenado junto con el.

Es cierto…pero no del todo…no como me gustaría- ronroneo con lentitud acercándose a el para besarlo con un egoísta propósito. Como si fuera una orden acatada su mente revivió cierto recuerdo vergonzoso y reciente en su memoria hace unos días…

_****flash back*****_

_Un sonrojado y desnudo albino se erguía frente a un fino espejo de cuerpo completo, obviamente la habitación no era suya ya que desbordaba lujo y elegancia; una gran cama con doseles negros y sabanas de seda, alfombras costosas y muebles de madera palo de rosa armoniosamente del mismo color de los doseles. _

_El cuerpo de Zero temblaba deliciosa y levemente, si algo sabia es que no era a causa del frio. El joven de cabello plateado volvió a sentir una cálida y dura presión contra sus nalgas abriéndose camino, aquello éxito su propia anatomía y su sonrojo se expandió por todo su cuerpo haciendo reír a cierto joven de cabellos oscuros a su espalda. _

_El hermoso rostro del heredero kuran apareció por detrás del albino para situarse justo sobre su hombro, su aliento cosquillaba en la suave piel de Zero mientras, sus manos se enrollaban tal cual depredador alrededor de la estrecha cintura del oji amatista atrayéndolo más hacia si de manera que su miembro termino de situarse entre sus nalgas. Zero arqueo levemente la espalda ante la atrevida intromisión tan personal soltando un delicioso jadeo que lleno de ansias imperantes a kaname. _

_Los labios del pelinegro se reflejaron a través del espejo tal cual demonio que luchando por salir y poseer al ángel entre sus brazos, alzándose como de costumbre en una arrogante y seductora sonrisa obligando a Zero a cerrar los ojos en un intento de salvar lo poco de pudor que aun le quedaba, la risilla de kaname no tardo en llenar el aire filtrándose a través de Zero, llenándolo… _

_Oh vamos Zero, deja de actuar como si fueras un virgen!- se burlo divertido mirándolo a través del reflejo, detallando en el sin descanso, en su cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a el, para siempre…_

_Zero bufo abriendo los ojos y arrepintiéndose al instante. _

_No es por eso! Es solo que…- realmente no sabia como explicarlo, normalmente el y kaname hacían el amor en una cama y no de esa forma tan…abierta y lujuriosa. _

_Es solo que, que?- siguió divertido pero Zero no contesto. _

_Ya déjame en paz- gruño el albino con el rostro tan rojo como una amapola volviendo a cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de kaname deslizarse tal cual serpiente por su vientre plano y trabajado hacia… _

_Abre los ojos…-ronroneo de forma demandante kuran y no supo porque se sintió obligado a obedecer. _

_El albino sintió vergüenza de si mismo al sentir mayor excitación con solo ver las acciones del oji carmín sin contar las sensaciones tan indecentes que lo recorrían, su rostro hizo una mueca placentera cuando su propio miembro se hincho de deleite ante el sensual roce de la mano de kaname que se deslizaba cada vez mas cerca, casi torturándolo. _

_Me encantas…- había susurrado kaname contra su cuello, aspirando su aroma cuando su mano se cerro en torno a su palpitante y erecta anatomía haciéndolo gemir inesperadamente._

_Zero cerro inconscientemente los ojos cuando la mano de kaname empezó a moverse en torno a su presa en un lento y sensual vaivén, arriba, abajo…la mano de Zero voló inmediatamente hacia la ejecutora de kuran en un vano intento de protesta mientras su otro brazo se alzaba para tomar los largos mechos oscuros intentando permanecer atado a la realidad. – Abre los ojos – ordeno esta vez el dueño de mirada borgoña mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo, sus ojos refulgían candentes y a Zero se le dificultaba mantener el contacto y junto con el la cordura cuando su cuerpo se torcía en poderosas arcadas con las maniobras cada vez mas aceleradas del pelinegro. – te gusta?- incito kaname empezando a devorar su cuello y aumentando el ritmo de su maniobra sobre el indefenso albino. _

_Bast…ardo- balbuceo a duras penas soltando gemidos en una secuencia sin fin, aferrándose mas a los cabellos del moreno, su mano aun seguía sobre la de kaname solo para sujetarla y ayudarle en su labor. Kaname se limito a sonreír contra su vena yugular mientras era capaz de sentir la acelerada sangre corriendo bajo el cuerpo del oji amatista, caliente. _

_Creo que es hora…-ronroneo pero Zero ya no era capaz de oír nada, su mente se nublo por completo y un rayo se distribuyo por todo su cuerpo en poderosas descargas, inundándolo y sumiéndolo en otro mundo, su semilla se esparció en la mano de kaname libremente, todo al mismo tiempo en que kuran se separaba lo suficiente para entrar en el sin compasión de una sola estocada proporcionándole un orgasmo tan fuerte como nunca lo había sentido en su vida. _

_La respiración de Zero era agitada y si no fuera porque kaname lo sostenía por la cintura hubiera caído irremediablemente al suelo._

_Su cuerpo perlado en un velo de sudo se doblo hacia delante agotado mientras kaname se situaba mejor en su interior. _

_Bien…ahora me toca a mi Zero…- volvió a ronronear kaname y el albino se volvió a estremecer inconscientemente deleitándose ante lo que venia. _

_*****fin del flash back*******_

Los labios sensuales del demonio abandonaron los tersos del casi ángel en una suave caricia mientras, Zero boqueaba innecesariamente en busca de aire, una costumbre muy humana.

Ya No hace falta explicarme verdad?- hablo insinuante kaname viéndolo divertido. Zero no podía creer que el hubiera echo tales cosas y de tan solo pensarlo no sabia si sentirse indignado o…si quería probar nuevamente aquellos placeres tan humanos…porque eso eran…vanamente humanos…algo que un ángel jamás seria capaz de experimentar; el oji amatista no podría hacer aquello ni aunque quisiera…su composición no era capaz de hacer tales actos, su anatomía era inútil ante aquello…

Zero no quería admitir sus pensamientos ante aquel demonio de mirada carmín, era vergonzoso y aunque se había sincerado hace poco aquello era demasiado para el en un solo día.

Es imposible…- se limito a decir por toda respuesta y la sonrisa astuta marca "viejo zorro" de kaname lo perturbo, sus ojos brillaron en un claro rezo que decía a voces que el sabia algo que Zero ignoraba.

Oh no es tan imposible mi querido Zero – solto de manera misteriosa el demonio y el angel frunció el ceño.

De que hablas?- la sonrisa de kaname se hizo mas pronunciada.

Hice mas en el infierno que imponer simples jerarquías…- y aquello fue suficiente para Zero. ¿seria posible que…? Aquello era simplemente una locura, una locura totalmente deliciosa…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.

N.A: a petición de una lectora q pidió segunda parte owo, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen felices espero comenten en este. No se preocupen ay tercera y ultima parte owo saludos-

Recuerden REVIEWS! ;D


	3. The End

**N.A**: se q me atrase bastante pero Sepan! Que tuve que reescribirlo porque el jodido Word no me lo guardo T_T. advertencia: verán a Zero ridículamente uke y a kaname algo maldito para variar XDDD. También algo de fannon owo. AU

También advierto que este capitulo es diferente a los otros dos, DIFERENTE XD

**Disclaimer**: no se si lo dije en los otros pero los personajes Zero, takuma y kaname no me pertenecen! Sino a matsuri hino quien no se le ocurrió hacer a vk yaoi o hacer una versión alterna xDD.

Rey de los Condenados III

"Ultimo beso a la Inmortalidad"

Takuma avanzo hacia la sala luego de esperar por más de 40 minutos, había sido llamado por "ellos" sus superiores, en realidad los entes superiores del universo, cuyo conocimiento era sagrado e inescrutable. Sabia bien porque era llamado, solo podía deberse al mismo asunto que mantenía a todos tensos; su amigo, el ángel bajo su cuidado, "Zero".

Takuma se había sentido aliviado con ver a su amigo y saber que estaba bien pero, esto había sido arrebatado de un zarpazo. El rubio tuvo que dejar al peli plateado en cuanto sus ojos repararon en el demonio que los observaba alejado unos metros con sumo interés y una sonrisa divertida, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron, el ángel supo que debía irse, alegrándose al saber que Zero deseaba seguir manteniendo el contacto.

En cuanto dejo a Zero y apareció en el cielo, no tardo en ser llamado…

Heme aquí – dijo con un ademan de respeto el rubio apenas se encontró frente aquella majestad que abarcaba toda la habitación, no podía verlos la luz mas pura de la aurora los rodeaba como un velo.

-takuma ishijou… – soltaron a coro cuatro voces melodiosas – sabes porque estas aquí – el rubio asintió – Zero Kiryuu ah dejado extinguir su luz celestial para darle paso al fuego que se acerca a la oscuridad. Ha abandonado su pureza, prefiriendo divagar en el limbo de ambas dimensiones con el actual rey de los demonios kaname kuran- takuma volvió a asentir. – Como ángel de primera categoría y ya que Zero se encontraba bajo tu mando, es tu responsabilidad encargarte de este asunto, tu dirigirás la misión con tu escuadrón con destino al infierno –sentenciaron y takuma sufrió un sobresalto abriendo sus ojos como platos.

Pero mis señores!- rebatió contrariado – me mandan al infierno? Esta infectado de demonios, y ¿Por qué me envían allá?¿ que harán con Zero? – takuma callo el rio de preguntas que se amontonaron en su lengua, dándose cuenta que se estaba pasando de imprudente, agacho la mirada avergonzado, debió haber imaginado que aquello pasaría pero ¿Por qué lo enviaban al infierno? De pronto recordó las palabras de Zero, "solo esta dejando en orden unos asuntos" claro todo tenia que ver con kuran.

Takuma salió del ensimismamiento de su mente cuando escucho pasos acercarse y se dio cuenta que las voces no habían vuelto a hablar, mas sin embargo, de entre ellas salió una figura esbelta y delicada envuelta en una capa que la cubría hasta su cabeza. Una hermosa mujer cubierta de una capa igual de blanco que sus cabellos y ojos dorados le sonrió cuando llego frente a el.

Takuma ishijou – llamo la mujer con voz de soprano, el rubio la entorno con atención, anonado por aquella belleza y majestad. – entiendo como te sientes, aun nadie es consiente de la gravedad de este asunto. Te explicare todo con mucha calma llenando el vacio de toda duda- dijo la mujer mirándolo directamente a los ojos, takuma sentía que lo desnudaba con la mirada y probablemente eso hacia, veía su alma y su mente, podía leerlo como un libro abierto. – Zero es un ángel, un ángel que antes era un humano y como tal aun pose ciertos resquicios de esa vida, poseía algunos recuerdos los cuales aumentaron hasta que supo con claridad quien era al igual que kaname, las partes humanas en Zero aumentaban conforme kaname se acercaba, su presencia lo ata a su vida pasada porque ambos están vinculados, como has visto kaname no se alejara de Zero, es un demonio y su naturaleza es egoísta; ahora Zero ah dejado de ser lo que era; aun sigue compuesto de asfódelos de luz pero los humanos pueden verlo y recuerda con claridad muchas cosas de su vida anterior, sin mencionar…sus emociones, que posee emociones y sensaciones humanas. como ambos están juntos sin intención de separarse, solo nos queda una salida…- takuma guardo silencio reacio a interrumpir sabiendo que podía leer sus preguntas mentales. – Zero debe volver con nosotros, borraremos sus recuerdos y regresara a su labor esta vez sin sombras humanas- takuma abrió levemente la boca, la paranoia de Zero no estaba tan errada- en cuanto a kaname, será eliminado y otro ocupara su lugar…si…lo ce…se lo que piensas, todo tiene un equilibrio, la ausencia de algo importante causa desbalance, Zero no puede regresar a ser humano, es un ángel ahora y se quedara como tal. El puesto de rey de los demonios siempre debe ser llenado por alguien, ya que impone cierto orden entre los suyos, Kain lo hacía pero, él sabia algo más… - takuma arqueo ambas cejas. – el don, es el motivo de todo esto, kaname intentara llegar a el con ayuda de Zero y pedirán un deseo. El don es la fuerza mas poderosa del universo capaz de lograr lo impensable, solo puede ser activado por alguien que pose asfódelos de luz, y estoy más que seguro que el deseo que pedirán será volver a tener humanidad, regresar a la mortalidad, no podemos permitir que eso suceda. – el rubio intentaba abarcar toda la información aun sin poder creérselo, nunca antes había escuchado del "don" – el don se encuentra en el epicentro del infierno, ocultado de todos, jamás ah sido activado desde la primera y única vez que se uso, esta prohibido, solo Kain sabia de su existencia, el mantenía el secreto y velaba por el en una vana ilusión de que algún día podría darle uso, antes de ser asesinado debió habérselo revelado a kaname, aunque ninguno podía activarlo. Solo un ángel o un casi ángel, como es el caso actual puede…a causa de los asfódelos, el don no responde a energía negativa así que ya comprendes donde entra Zero en todo esto. Ellos sin duda intentaran llegar a el, debes evitarlo, debes eliminar a kaname, y hacer que Zero regresa aun que llegue a ser en contra de su voluntad y antes de que le hagan daño, Zero no es un demonio y en cuanto ponga un pie en ese lugar no dudaran en atacarlo. Para evitar contratiempos les daremos un mapa e implementos para pasar inadvertidos - la mujer extendió un rollo de pergamino y una bolsita de terciopelo- los demonios de niveles bajos no podrán sentirlos siquiera, los de mayor rango si, pero no podrán verlos; son anillos –explico- pónganselos tu y tu escuadrón, esa es su misión, ¿alguna otra duda?- pregunto retóricamente la mujer y el rubio negó con la cabeza aturdido, tomo el pergamino y la bolsa en sus manos. – Hemos intentado dar con Zero, pero es muy escurridizo así que todo depende de ti takuma ishijou-

Si señora…- soltó el rubio por toda respuesta, volteando para irse, sus hombres y la espalda le pasaban dominados por el peso titánico impuesto de su reciente responsabilidad; aunque Zero no salía directamente perjudicado sentía que le hacia daño al hacer aquello…

Takuma – volvieron a llamar a coro, el rubio se volvió solo para encontrarse nuevamente con aquellas presencias, la mujer había desaparecido, seguramente uniéndose a sus compañeros- no falles…-ordenaron.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..ox.x.x..oxx.x.x

Kaname lo miraba esperando respuesta, Zero se había echado sobre la arena y parecía haber perdido toda lucidez, su vista se mantenía perdida en un punto fijo del horizonte marítimo y sus labios entreabiertos. El sol había muerto por completo dando dominio a las tinieblas y a su eterna reina, la luna.

Zero, ya te dije que es el camino mas rápido y seguro- no mentía, comparado con los demás lo era- iremos directamente al epicentro y…si nos encontramos con algo yo me encargo, no tienes que temer – kaname se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle a detalle que había estado haciendo, que pretendía hacer, de la forma mas rápida y segura por decirlo así que había ingeniado para llegar al "don".

Es una misión suicida – dijo aun así, en susurros y kaname suspiro.

Zero… ¿crees acaso que te arriesgo porque quiero?- se arrodillo frente a el tomando delicadamente sus manos- si fuese por mi, iría solo pero, solo tu puedes activar el don, si no fuera por ti…no me importaría estar…en este estado por siempre, pero deseo mas que eso- el ángel lo miro con ojos cálidos- además…de todos modos nos pisan los talones- la mirada albina se torno tormentosa mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja.

Si…me entere de que te han estado siguiendo en mi ausencia.-

¿Como?- kaname se limito a sonreír.

En serio creías que te dejaría a tu suerte sin vigilancia luego de todo lo que eh esperado para tenerte?- reto el demonio y Zero suspiro.

No tienes remedio- negó Zero con una sonrisa, kaname se inclino y deposito un corto beso en sus labios finos.

¿que decidirás Zero? Si no lo deseas, esta bien, yo hare lo que tú digas...- el ángel lo sopeso por unos minutos.

No temes que me pase algo?- Zero no entendía del todo bien porque kaname lo llevaba a la cueva del lobo aunque el demonio aseguraba que junto a el estaría seguro.

No conmigo como tu guía- Zero suspiro derrotado, tampoco quería ser perseguido por siempre ante el riesgo de que algún día lo capturaran y lo alejaran del pelinegro y el…en cierta parte le resultaba tentador la idea de ir mas allá de simples roces y besos con el moreno que solo podía permitirse con aquella anatomía.

Esta bien- acepto el ángel a regañadientes algo rencoroso de que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que kaname quería, aunque el también lo deseaba. Kaname sonrió como un sol, metafóricamente hablando y se abalanzo sobre el en un fiero abrazo llenándolo de besos e impulsando sus cuerpos por completo sobre la arena de la playa; Zero sintió el acostumbrado deja buh, con aquella sensación de que había vivido algo similar, cuando los labios del pelinegro con la sensación cercana de su propio cuerpo apresándolo rozaron su nariz y bajaron a su boca en un beso lento para luego idolatrar la extensión de su cuello, depositando suaves y cortos besos, Zero se transporto inconscientemente a otro recuerdo de su antigua humanidad…

******** Flash Back*************

Zero subió con pesadez la escalerilla fuera de la piscina, mientras el agua perlada a causa de la luz de la luna que traspasaba el cristal del techo, caía casi como una caricia por su cuerpo. Era casi medianoche y no debía preocuparse en ser pillado, ya que el turno del celador había terminado.

Zero amaba nadar, le gustaba estar solo, con la piscina solo para el sin cualquier tipo de bullicio y esa era la hora predilecta para lograr aquel capricho.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la silla flexible donde tenía su toalla, empezó por secarse su cabello mientras daba una ultima mirada a todo el lugar lo suficientemente iluminado para no esforzar la vista; la luna siempre se alzaba majestuosa a aquella hora y su luz era todo lo que necesitaba, también se evitaba llamar la atención y ser descubierto.

El albino termino de secarse el cabello aun húmedo y se dejo caer sobre la silla tomando un respiro antes, de ir a cambiarse para salir de allí, se relajo sobre el plástico y cerro los ojos soltando un leve suspiro; el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos provoco que se irguiera de golpe con ojos asustados; alguien había entrado y no era el celador quien era previsible de reconocer por sus torpes pasos provocados por su pierna de madera, aquellos pasos eran firmes, seguros, elegantes…hasta podría jurar que eran de…

Basta Zero, sos patético. ¿ es que siempre tienes que pensar en el?- se regaño mentalmente mientras, se levantaba de la silla y escrutaba la oscuridad de la entrada ubicada al extremo opuesto de la piscina. Quien quiera que sea el intruso tendría que salir de las sombras. cuando mas pasos rompieron el silencio Zero se voltio abruptamente al reconocer que provenían a sus espaldas, pero nada, no había nadie. ¿acaso alguien le estaría jugando una broma? – quien anda hay? – pregunto el albino alzando la voz, su eco resonó por todo el lugar. Zero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo, sintió la presencia de alguien instalándose tras el, sin hacer ruido como la macabra sensación de ser observado muy de cerca, o un asesino en serio a punto de asesinar a su primera victima tan hábil y escurridizo como un gato sin ser escuchado, sin hacer ruido, hábil y letal. Zero se sintió de pronto en esas películas de miedo que nunca había provocado escalofríos en el hasta ahora que parecía estarlo viviendo en carne propia; el suspenso y el miedo trasmutaron en sudor frio cayendo lentamente por su espalda, su corazón empezó a acelerarse y se ordenaba firmemente voltearse para encarar al desgraciado que le estaba jugando la mala pasada pero, simplemente el valor no parecía llegar hasta sus pies, no podía moverse, simplemente no podía. – joder Kiryuu! Muévete! Deja de ser tan paranoico- decenas de "palabras motivacionales" tuvieron que

Transcurrir por su mente hasta que sus pies empezaron a conectarse con sus cerebro y se voltio con torturante lentitud hacia el que estaba mas que seguro estaba tras el esperándolo. Cuando el albino encaro al visitante, Zero quiso morir de alivio e ira allí mismo. El intruso no era otro más que kaname kuran quien le daba la cara con una expresión que vagamente parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Zero maldecía a kuran y a sus antepasados por engendrar a tal semilla de la maldad con belleza divina y alma oscura.

Kuran…- escupió el menor con rabia contenida, acribillándolo con la mirada, el aludido supo mantener su careta de seriedad unos segundos mas hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearon y su expresión se deformo a causa de una melodiosa y fluida carcajada que suplanto totalmente el silencio. Tal parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían….

Ya teniendo por seguro quien era, Zero dejo escapar un suspiro de profundo alivio mientras, se dejaba caer en la silla nuevamente resignado ante el comportamiento de su incorregible novio.

Kuran siguió riendo por unos minutos mas hasta que se sentó junto al albino en el espacio vacio que quedaba sobre la silla. Kaname lo miro fijamente mientras la sonrisa parecía no ser capaz de morir en su fino rostro.

Zero…- canturreo con regocijo pero el albino no respondió, ignorándolo olímpicamente, estaba mas que enfadado con el moreno por aquella broma, debía haberlo imaginado, no importaba que ya tuvieran una relación seria, kaname nunca dejaría de ser quien era y por lo tanto fastidiarlo y sacarle canas siempre seria divertido para el. – oh vamos no seas así, solo fue una broma – kaname intento pasar un brazo por sus hombros pero Zero lo aparto de un manotazo mirando en otra dirección con un marcado ceño fruncido. El pelinegro dejo de sonreír de repente, dándose cuenta que su novio realmente estaba enfadado; guardo silencio esperando que bajaran los ánimos, ya que Zero cuando estaba enojado se cerraba por completo y hasta podría decirse que era peligroso. Kuran pasó una mano por sus sedosos mechones mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre un puño esperando porque su albino rompiera el silencio. Los minutos se volvieron largos a causa de la espera y kaname pudo contar siete cuando Zero finalmente lo miro con mala cara.

Eres un idiota- soltó Kiryuu a sabiendas de que el enojo se le había pasado pero intentando retenerlo por mas tiempo o al menos lo suficiente para castigar al moreno. Kaname ni se inmuto, simplemente no dejaba de mirarlo, ya estaba más que acostumbrado al carácter huraño de Zero, así como también esperaba que no pensara que iba a disculparse. Kiryuu volvió a suspirar mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz cansinamente, kuran jamás se disculpaba por lo que hacia, parecía nunca arrepentirse de nada y le dolía que ni siquiera con el era distinto.

Solo fue una broma Zero- volvió a escuchar el menor pero no le resultaría tan fácil al moreno. Solo quería escuchar una disculpa de el, que no le costara ni le doliera tanto al orgullo…al menos no con el…

Casi muero de un susto – admitió sentido, decidido a no seguir su ejemplo y estar dispuesto a ceder, a verse vulnerable. Kaname bufo.

Pero ya paso, ya esta todo bien amor- volvió a intentar mientras tomaba su mano pero, pero nuevamente su novio la aparto con brusquedad.

Siempre lo mismo no? Dices amarme y aun así….ni siquiera te disculpas- sin esperar respuesta Zero se levanto con toda la intensión de salir de allí pero, no recorrió muchos metros cuando las manos calientes de kaname lo hicieron voltearse con brusquedad para luego ser envuelto contra un pecho firme y agitado.

Lo siento!- exclamo casi eufórico el pelinegro contra su oído mientras, lo apresaba fuertemente contra el sin la intensión de dejarlo ir, Zero se frustro al saber que todo su enojo se había terminado de ir con aquellas palabras mágicas…por ahora suponía que era suficiente, tenia mucho que hacer, una ardua labor pero, por ahora era suficiente. Con lentitud el albino fue correspondiendo el abrazo para esconder el rostro en aquel sensual cuello cerrando los ojos.

Te amo tal como eres kaname, y se que tu igual a mi, pero hay cosas en las que tenemos que ceder…ambos tenemos orgullos monumentales y si…-

Lo ce –interrumpió el mayor de repente, asintiendo mientras su respiración se normalizaba- lo siento Zero- volvió a decir, en verdad había sentido miedo cuando lo vio alejarse, temía que no volviera a él, temía que su pequeño no lo perdonara. Simplemente las palabras habían salido solas, sin pensar pero sentidas y reales. por primera vez pedía perdón y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto– no lo volveré a hacer- prometió solemnemente y el oji amatista asintió sonriendo levemente.

Se que es difícil para ti, y lo agradezco, al menos es un comienzo-

Ayúdame, no podre sin ti…- susurro difícilmente kaname y Zero asintió gustoso mientras se separaba para mirarlo. El también estaba dispuesto a cambiar; con lentitud y timidez poso una mano sobre la mejilla tersa del pelinegro acariciándola con ternura, kaname cerro los ojos extasiado. Zero era todo lo que deseaba en aquel mundo, era su hogar, su vida…no podía permitirse perderlo y si tenia que cambiar trastornos en su personalidad lo haría, lo haría por el. poco a poco sus rostros se buscaron uniéndose en un beso suave, kaname lo tomo por la cintura subiendo sus manos por la espalda del albino que aun estaba húmeda al igual que todo en el. el tacto caliente de kaname le supo delicioso y no pudo evitar estremecerse. El moreno rompió a regañadientes la unión de sus labios solo para mirar el rostro de Zero, con labios entreabiertos, leve rubor de mejillas y su rostro enmarcado en mechones que se adherían a su rostro haciéndolo ver tan tentador…

Estas húmedo – ronroneo kaname intencionalmente y Zero frunció el ceño sonrojándose completamente de golpe.

Eres un depra…-kaname lo interrumpió con un beso fugaz.

Ey! Solo dije algo obvio, no te as secado, hace frio y puedes resfriarte- canturreo con tono inocentón, Zero no le creyó ni una palabra.

Lo que tú digas kuran – siguió Zero intentando no sonreír. Kaname estampo un beso en su cuello alegre del ambiente ligero, para después ir absorbiendo con sus labios toda porción de piel húmeda y con gotitas de agua. La respiración del albino se volvió agitada cuando el moreno continúo con su labor absorbente esta vez en toda la extensión de su cuello. – que haces aquí kuran?- pregunto intentando distraerlo, el mayor gruño suavemente mientras se separaba para hablar a escasos centímetro de su piel.

No es obvio? Vine a buscarte-

A asustarme querrás decir-

Ya hablamos de eso no?- Zero asintió suspirando y kuran regreso a su cuello.

Kaname –jadeo el menor echando la cabeza hacia atrás – estoy cansado – era cierto, había nadado por mas de una hora sumándole el cansancio emocional y mental que siempre provocaba el mayor en el.

No importa después de todo, soy yo el que hace todo el trabajo- soltó divertido y con picardía, Zero volvió a sonrojarse como amapola mientras torpemente intentaba darle razones para no hacer "aquellas cosas" justo en ese momento y en aquel lugar obviamente siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

Alguien puede vernos – volvió a jadear esta vez más fuerte cuando kaname lo mordió juguetón.

Estoy demasiado ansioso para tener que ir a mi habitación- refuto llegando a sus hombros y marcando su territorio con los dientes, el peli plateado respingo a punto de mandar todo al demonio con apenas un resquicio de cordura.

Aquí no kaname – suplico y kuran tuvo que gruñir en frustración, rápidamente se alejo mirándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa ladina, macabra y depravada se dibujo en su rostro de bellas facciones.

Esta bien…aquí no…- concedió arrastrando las palabras pero, Zero no se sintió tranquilo. Kaname no dijo más y tomando firmemente su mano lo arrastro en dirección contraria a la salida, directo a las regaderas…

El cuerpo de alabastro se estremeció cuando su espalda sintió el repentino tacto frio de la baldosa de la pared. Kaname lo agarro de las nalgas para alzarlo mientras abría la llave sobre sus cabezas. Las piernas de Zero envolvieron la estrecha cintura del mayor y ambos jadearon cuando el agua fría los empapo. Zero se aferro con desesperación a su cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en los lacios mechones, su boca luchaba por el control contra la de kaname y para ese entonces la cordura había volado lejos; no existía nada mas, solo eran ellos dos en las regaderas de la piscina a media noche, iluminados por la luna que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas dando una visión celestina.

Aun con el agua cayéndoles como lluvia kaname se arrodillo con cuidado para luego recostar a su novio sobre el frio suelo de mármol, como pudo sin despegar sus labios de los del albino se desvistió por completo para luego arrancar fieramente el bañador de Zero y tirarlo lejos. El agua resbalaba por la piel, acariciándolos, causándoles cosquillas. Kaname se separo lentamente de los hinchados labios y lo miro con intensidad con su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la excitación.

De seguro ya no sabes a cloro – bromeo kaname volviendo al sabor único de su cuello, lamiendo y absorbiendo el agua por unos segundos para luego inclinarse mas abajo sobre uno de sus pezones erectos y sonrosados atrapándolos fuertemente con sus labios y paladeándolo con su lengua. Zero gimió en respuesta arqueándose levemente y causando que su erección frotara el abdomen plano de kuran. Kaname llevo una mano para torturar el otro pezón y con la que tenia libre tomo la erección de Zero con firmeza. El menor tubo que morderse el labio para acallar los gemidos cuando la hábil mano de kaname kuran empezó aquel delicioso vaivén. – no te gusta hacerlo en las duchas Zero? Es increíblemente deliciosa la sensación de lo indecente no crees?- ronroneo kaname contra su pecho burlándose abiertamente de la mudes atormentada de su novio.

Aquella madrugada kaname lo hizo suyo nuevamente en el silencio de la noche bajo la complicidad de los muros y si…tenía razón, era increíble hacerlo en las duchas…

******fin del flash back******

x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x..ox.x..x.x

Zero chocaba contra la espalda del demonio cada cierto tiempo, sus pies eran torpes y todo a causa de los nervios, agradecía que kaname no se quejara, que comprendiera su situación y es que era oveja en territorio de lobos…

El suelo bajo sus pies era una mezcla de tierra sucia con mescolanza de hollín y sangre…el aire estaba infectado a muerte y hacia un calor de los mil demonios valiera la redundancia…Zero se sentía ahogado, asfixiado casi claustrofóbico en aquel túnel ajustado por donde se movían, lo peor de todo es que iban a oscuras y el único que podía ver en aquella densa oscuridad era kaname, con su visión mas que acostumbrada a esa oscuridad anormal, densa e inescrutable. El ángel Tampoco podía usar lo poco de luz divina que le quedaba para iluminar el camino sin ser descubiertos; habían empezado aquel recorrido hacia horas, y desde entonces Zero no había dejado de apretar firmemente la mano del demonio por miedo a separarse y quedarse atrás. Lo que recordaba de lo que había explicado el pelinegro acerca de el camino, es que era un túnel entre las cavernas del laberno donde eran castigadas las almas, específicamente se movían en medio del caos directo a donde querían ir o mas bien hasta las dos capas que se interponían hasta donde querían ir, pero al menos los dejaría imposiblemente mas cerca de lo que jamás llegaría Zero con vida.

Ya falta poco- escucho decir al moreno mientras apresuraban el paso. Al cabo de segundos el entorno se expandió a más tierra sucia, sangre, muerte y hollín, pero a ellos llego la iluminación de un nuevo mundo proporcionado por columnas de fuego que se extendían por lugares inexactos mientras la melodía de la agonía y gritos humanos hacia la música de fondo. Zero miraba en todas direcciones con ojos ávidos más temeroso que antes y totalmente intimidado. ¿Cómo kaname era capaz de pasar más de una hora allí?. Sobre ellos revoloteaban como fantasmas figuras deformes con cuernos y alas rasgadas, algunos tenían armas arcaicas con púas o lanzas. Zero los reconocía, eran demonios de niveles bajos, su misión era castigar a los condenados. Miro a kaname quien hizo un ademan de silencio total "no digas absolutamente nada" , tomo su mano para arrastrarlo por un camino que los encaminaba debajo de ellos.

No te preocupes, ellos viven con su atención puesta en las almas que son atormentadas, son guardianes, llevan tanto tiempo así que sus sentidos están aletargados en la monotonía de su responsabilidad, al menos claro que des alguna señal no nos notaran- aseguro jalándolo, Zero los veía desde abajo nervioso al deslumbrarlos de ese lado. – mira allí es la primera capa que tenemos que pasar –susurro el moreno señalando el final del camino donde tallado en la roca había un agujero del tamaño de una puerta – del otro lado nos espera otro obstáculo…- kaname no había terminado de hablar cuando un resquicio de lava se había desbordado de uno de los limites de las lagunas, peligrosamente sobre ellos quienes se encontraban en medio de ambos lagos bajo nivel.

Cuidado!- exclamo Zero empujando al moreno hacia delante justo a tiempo, la lava del infierno podía consumirlos. Kaname dejo de hablar abruptamente para ser impulsado hacia delante y mirarlo con horror, aquel timbre de voz era totalmente reconocible y Zero había abierto la boca.

No Zero – se lamento kaname, habían esquivado el peligro de la lava y solo miro hacia arriba para comprobar por si mismo que los demonios sobre sus cabezas miraban en todas direcciones buscando al intruso – vámonos – apuro desesperado cuando un chillido retumbo en sus oídos, habían sido descubiertos – rápido Zero…- kaname jalaba a Zero rápidamente, aquellos seres no podrían pasar mas allá de su territorio y lugar de guardia, del otro lado todo estaba bajo el dominio de seres mas peligrosos. Zero corrió tras el mientras veía como la atención de todos caía sobre ellos y volaban en su dirección con la intención grabada en los ojos rojos. Apenas traspasaron aquel lindel los guardianes del laberno retractaron vuelo chillando de frustración, ya no estaban en su territorio, ahora eran trabajo de alguien más…

Zero miro el ambiente menos tétrico de aquella zona del otro lado del lindel, mientras se nivelaba al terreno con ayuda de un camino sobre un torrente de lava liquida.

Dragones… – pensó en su mente al ver las enormes bestias del tamaño de un animal prehistórico desperdigadas por el suelo. Eran aquellas enormes lagartijas de los mitos humanos, algo distorsionados obviamente pero haciendo honor a las leyendas; piel escamada, cuernos, grandes mandíbulas con interminables hileras de colmillos sobresaliendo, fosas nasales exhumando vapor y fuego, colas llenas de púas y el característico color de los demonios en su natural forma, negros, rojos y grises; por que eso eran, los dragones eran demonios, demonios incrustados en la mitología como muchos, porque fue un dragón, una serpiente antigua quien hizo caer al primer hombre.

Zero miro a kaname en busca de una clara iluminación, el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

Tranquilo…aquí no hay peligro, potencial si, pero temporalmente no- el albino alzo una ceja indicando su deseo por explicaciones, kaname tomo nuevamente su mano – antes de ir a buscarte los deje en un estado mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Inconsciente, son muy poderosos y peligrosos, nos hubieran causado muchos problemas Zero y como habrás notado, demonio que te ve, demonio que desea aniquilarte- Zero asintió y kaname rio encantadoramente – ya puedes hablar –

¿Donde esta la salida?- pregunto y kaname señalo al horizonte donde apenas se divisaba un orificio incrustado en la pared de roca luego del mar de dragones- tenemos que pasar en medio de ellos?- pregunto retóricamente sin gustarle la idea, el pelinegro asintió.

Están "dormidos"- aseguro

Dijiste que mi esencia contrasta con todo y mi voz también, están muy cerca en ese espacio reducido de seguro reparan en mi- los dragones estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y kaname suspiro.

Ya pensé en eso Zero, tranquilo están demasiados "anestesiados" para reparar en tu presencia, no es tan fuerte para hacerlos volver en si, se necesitaría mas de una docena de hombres paloma para que su olor a lavanda fresca interrumpiera su sueño- bromeo kaname pero a Zero no le hizo gracia. – anda ya, vamos – apuro medianamente juguetón medianamente serio.

Lo que no sabia, ni había previsto el pelinegro es que ya una docena de hombres paloma había pasado por ahí y que los dragones aunque no habían despertado, no se encontraban anestesiados en la inconsciencia, mas que eso al no poder vislumbrar a los intrusos decidieron permanecer en su posición tal cual cocodrilos en el agua en la espera de que alguna presa mordiera el anzuelo.

Kaname y Zero andaban en medio de los dragones aprovechando todos los pequeños espacios entre ellos para seguir adelante y cerciorándose de no tentar a la suerte y no tener contacto alguno con cualquiera de ellos.

Luego de una hora de cuidado extremo, llegaron a mitad de camino viéndose interrumpidos por la garra de un dragón negro que cruzaba sin dejar espacio hasta el lomo de otro color rojo…

Hay que desviarnos – incito Zero fastidiado jalando a kaname por la mano. Kaname se dejo arrastrar extrañado, aquel desvió les tomaría mas tiempo y así fue tardaron casi 10 minutos en encontrar una abertura lo suficientemente grande para seguir en medio de aquellos rasposos cuerpos. Siguieron su camino cuando en poco tiempo encontraron un desvió del mismo modo que el anterior. El Ángel resoplo fastidiado y miro a kaname acusatoriamente casi expresando un puchero que normalmente provocaría risas en el demonio pero, para su sorpresa lo encontró mortalmente serio.

Que sucede?- pregunto dudoso al pelinegro quien se limito a mirar con ojos entrecerrados en diferentes direcciones como si intentara ver algo fuera de lugar- kaname?- volvió a llamar cuando vio como el moreno estiraba una mano invocando haces de energía negativa.- que sucede ¡- llamo mas fuerte esta vez cuando aquella energía oscura trasmuto en una temible espada.

Salta ahora!- ordeno sin chistar mientras se impulsaba hacia arriba y su acompañante por inercia hacia lo mismo justo a tiempo antes que el mortal zarpazo de la garras que les bloqueaba justamente el camino los destrozara a ambos; lo siguiente que paso ocurrió demasiado rápido, los dragones empezaron a despertar abruptamente mientras se incorporaban con ferocidad de hileras a hileras como una fila interminable de dominós influenciando en el siguiente.

Como lo anteriormente dicho si tan solo kaname hubiera podido adivinar que un grupo de ángeles ya había pasado por ahí desencantando su hechizo hubiera sabido que aquellos topes de camino fueron hechos a propósito por aquellas lagartijas que esperaban acorralarlos. Ya en el aire Zero lucho por no entrar en pánico, sacando su sable olvidado en la empuñadura bajo el resguardo de sus ropajes. Mientras duraba la suspensión kaname analizaba críticamente la situación intentando ver el modo de llegar a la salida lo más rápido posible, hasta que el vuelo de un dragón negro los hizo separarse para no quedar entre sus fauces. Cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, ambos separados por metros y ambos sintieron miedo por el otro. Los dragones habían logrado su cometido, habían separado al intruso de su rey.

Cuando Zero intento acercarse uno de color gris salto sobre el y el albino tuvo que echarse para atrás alejándose mas, aquellas bestias eran astutas y estaba logrando su cometido.

Kaname perdió de vista a Zero y el pánico lo invadió intento abrirse paso, pero le fue inútil, los dragones no pretendían dañarlo a el pero cada vez que derribaba uno se oponía otro, eran interminables, estaba perdiendo los estribos…

El albino esquivo como pudo los cuerpos enormes de las lagartijas hasta que al fin uno hizo el primer ataque, un dragón negro como el hollín y de ojos sangrientos abrió la mandíbula lo suficientemente grande para lanzar fuego a presión justo hacia el.

-no!- grito mentalmente, sus pies parecieron pegarse al suelo porque no pudo moverse o siquiera pensar, no podría esquivar ese ataque ni aunque quisiera, no era tan fuerte para ganarle a un dragón.

Zero se cubrió inútilmente con su antebrazo mientras se encogía sobre si mismo, su sable expulso un campo de fuerza pero no seria suficiente.

El calor y el grito asfixiado seguidos de chirridos lleno su mundo mientras sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados y su posición estática. Una fuerza sobrecogedora recargo el aire inundándolo a el, negativa, oscura y peligrosa…sin embargo se sintió cómodo en ella.

Zero andando – demando firme una vos cargada de ira contenida que el albino supo identificar. El Ángel se irguió abriendo sus ojos para ver la reciente situación. Kaname estaba frente a el a tan solo unos metros, su cuerpo permanecía tenso mientras expulsaba un aura oscura y luminosa a la vez, permanecía sobre la cara interna del dragón negro que iba a liquidarlo segundos antes con su espada de energía atravesando el pecho de la bestia, no lo miraba, simplemente bajo del cadáver que desapareció al instante y espero por el albino. Zero se apresuro donde el algo azorado por el súbito cambio de circunstancias cuando cayo en cuenta que los demás dragones habían regresado a su anterior estado, un sueño profundo y esta vez parecía que nunca despertarían…

Cuando el Ángel estuvo a su altura, kuran enlazo posesivamente su mano nuevamente mientras intentaba calmarse y bajar sus ánimos. Nunca, desde que tuvo que enfrentarse a Kain se vio en la necesidad de usar sus poderes, aquellos dragones estaban demasiado alterados para usar un simple hechizo y realmente había perdido el control cuando escucho el grito de su Ángel y vio como por cuestión de segundos casi lo perdía…se maldecía una y otra vez sintiendo esa punzada molesta en su interior a la que los humanos llamaban culpa. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Zero jamás podría perdonárselo, todo hubiera sido su culpa, solo suya…

Kaname…¿Estas bien? – escucho la febril y preocupada voz del peli plateado quien mientras le seguía el paso en medio de los cuerpos inertes le zarandeo levemente la mano. El moreno lo miro con suavidad regalándole una leve sonrisa.

Si…- dijo simplemente- lamento lo que paso – dijo de forma ligera.

No fue tu culpa- respondió Zero pero el negó rápidamente refutándole, lamentaba haber fallado, lo que le hacia preguntarse…. como los dragones podrían haber?...no…no era posible o si?…claro que lo era…- Zero…- llamo de repente con tan solo unos metros del lindel- porque crees que los dragones despertaron?- pregunto retóricamente buscando apoyo a sus conclusiones.

Pues…no lo ce- dijo sencillamente el oji amatista sin sospechar nada, sin malicia, kaname sonrió internamente, a veces su Ángel era tan ingenuo…..- porque crees tu?- el moreno sonrió amargamente.

creo que no somos los únicos aquí buscando el don- dijo cuando hubieron llegado a la salida y Zero arqueo una ceja confundido - tus amigos…tus amigos están aquí –aviso de forma sombría provocando inmediatamente espasmos en el albino.

x.x..x.x.x.x..xx.o.o..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x..x.x.x.x.x

Takuma observo el mapa una vez mas, según el pergamino estaban en efecto sobre el don, miro nuevamente sobre su hombro para cerciorarse. El y su escuadrón pasaron por muchos obstáculos aunque no realmente obstáculos, ya que nadie reparo en ellos, pero si tuvieron que soportar y hacer de la vista gorda muchas cosas. Ahora estaban justo en el epicentro frente al gran hoyo negro que parecía ser un abismo, donde en el resguardo se encontraba aquello que kaname tanto añoraba , seguramente el demonio y Zero no tardarían en llegar y helos ahí, esperándolos, las horas eran una carga horrenda para el, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Todos se enderezaron inclusive el cuando escucharon pasos provenir del interior de aquel pasadizo hacia aquella cámara que solo habían pisado pocos.

Takuma ishijou- saludo kaname apenas lo vio con cierto deleite cínico, entrando por completo al mismo espacio que ellos, la zona estaba inhabitable, únicamente por el enorme y oscuro agujero en el centro del suelo. El rubio vio la mirada triste en su amigo detrás del pelinegro intentando mantenerse al margen, incapaz de creer que el estuviera allí y menos por causa de lo que estaba pensando.

Kuran- pronuncio pesadamente

A que se debe su inoportuna visita a mis dominios- siguió el demonio y takuma alzo una ceja indignado.

Que no es obvio?- soltó el rubio. Kaname no dijo mas, simplemente se coloco frente a Zero en ademan defensivo.

Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí- espeto crudamente el demonio mientras los soldados angelicales tomaban posición de ataque.

Solo vinimos por Zero – hablo takuma y kaname bufo.

Solo por eso? Porque no dices la verdad, recuerda…los ángeles no mienten- soltó con burla. El rubio tenso la mandíbula.

¿Que hacen aquí ? -intento averiguar el albino, rogando que no fuera lo que pensaba.

Si Zero…están aquí por ti y también por mi –hablo kaname- ellos vinieron a buscarte y obviamente a acabar conmigo- el demonio no era estúpido desde el inicio supo que no saldría bien de esta. Zero se alarmo pasando frente a kaname e interponiéndose entre el y los ángeles.

Eso jamás lo permitiré –rugió el oji amatista enfundando su sable amenazadoramente, kaname sonrió para sus adentros y el de mirada esmeralda suspiro resignado.

Zero…apártate no quiero que salgas lastimado – pidió pacientemente takuma siendo ignorado por este olímpicamente, los soldado los rodearon en posición, atacarían en cualquier momento, kaname invoco su arma nuevamente posicionándose contra la espalda de Zero, cubriendo su flanco.

Por favor Zero, no nos hagas hacer esto, no lo compliques- volvió a hablar el rubio pero Zero no quería saber mas, el ya no tenia nada que ver con ellos y en el momento en que amenazaron al pelinegro también le declararon guerra a el. la inercia duro unos segundos mientras las expectativas y la ansiedad infectaban el aire. El primero en atacar fue uno de los soldados quien fue contra kuran, en seguida los demás lo siguieron y la batalla empezó, takuma se mantuvo alejado…

Zero empuño su sable con maestría mientras se enfrentaba a uno en batalla de armas y esquivaba a otro difícilmente, sentía que era extrañamente más fuerte, antes no hubiera podido ni hacerles frente a aquellos ángeles pero ahora se podía defender. Kaname aprovecho todos los medios, noqueaba, golpeaba y atravesaba cuanto Ángel se le pusieran en frente, le costaba, eran casi una docena contra el y solo dos se enfrentaban a Zero mientras el luchaba contra el resto por su vida. Atravesó el pecho de uno mientras otro hería su brazo, kaname pateo su abdomen levantándolo levemente en el aire y luego estrellándolo contra el suelo con otra patada.

Así siguieron luchando hasta que el número de ángeles se redujo a tres entre ellos takuma: kaname y Zero estaban desaliñados llenos de adrenalina. Los dos que quedaron retrocedieron hacia takuma quien permanecía impasible preguntándose si poseer emociones humanas podía darte mas poder, no estaba seguro pero si sabia que daba mayor motivación. A Zero le dolía que el rubio estuviera en aquella treta pero tampoco podía culparlo, era un Ángel y solo seguía órdenes. Kaname se irguió y le sonrió al rubio.

Ven! Si quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tu mismo –provoco lacónicamente- ven, luchemos y decidamos esto- propuso arrogante para horror de Zero, temía que alguno de los dos saliera herido.

No – intervino Zero – takuma esto no tiene porque ser así- exclamo intentando hacerlo declinar pero el rubio negó.

Lo ce…pero no hay otra opción – respondió lastimero y el corazón de Zero se apretujo, retrocedió unos pasos para darle especio y rienda suelta a lo inevitable.

De la misma forma que kaname, takuma invoco un arma con la diferencia que uso la energía positiva de sus asfódelos. La luz muto en una fina espada de mango elegante.

La lucha empezó sin tregua cuando kaname dio el primer golpe casi certero, la espada de takuma protegió su pecho y el sonido de ambas fuerzas chocar hizo leves ecos, luz contra oscuridad. Takuma también ataco sin obtener resultado, ambos se veían muy parejos con la técnica de la espada, aquel duelo no se decidiría por poder sino por la técnica en la batalla.

Kaname estaba admirado de la forma de pelear del rubio, nunca pensó que podría casi igualarlo y era ese casi de diferencia que lo haría ganar. Takuma se frustro cuando casi lograba cortarle la cabeza al de ojos borgoña teniendo que esquivar con rapidez su respuesta.

Zero vio con nerviosismo y miedo a los dos seres mas importantes de aquella vida mientras uno esquivaba y se abalanzaba contra el otro.

El albino sentía que enloquecería ante el suspenso pero, Cuando parecía que ninguno llevaba mas ventaja que el otro kaname hizo un movimiento inesperado. Se inclino rápidamente cuando takuma casi le atraviesa el cuello y golpeo el suelo con su puño lo suficientemente para hacer temblar ese espacio de terreno, el rubio tambaleo por unos segundos, los cuales el pelinegro no dudo en aprovechar y con un impulso desde el suelo impulso su espada directo a su abdomen…

Zero cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando la espada de su amor atravesó el cuerpo de su antiguo líder y amigo. El universo pareció quedar en silencio ni siquiera el rubio podía articular sonido a causa de la impresión.

Takuma y kaname se congelaron junto con el tiempo sin moverse de sus posiciones, Zero decidió abrir los ojos solo para ver su peor miedo hecho realidad…

-takuma! – grito corriendo hacia su amigo quien comenzaba a desplomarse, el dueño de la mirada borgoña soltó suavemente el mango de su arma cuando el rubio caía al suelo llevándosela con el y la espada se desvaneció, Zero llego justo a tiempo para sostenerlo pero su faz empezaba a dispersarse en asfódelos que volaban por el aire desapareciendo poco a poco.

Zero – logro articular suavemente el rubio mientras la mitad de su cuerpo ya había dejado de ser visible- sabes…creo que prefiero esto, es mejor que cargar con la culpa…lo siento- los asfódelos se desprendieron hasta su pecho.

Takuma –rogo Zero con vos estrangulada sintiendo un torbellino caótico dentro de si. El rubio sonrió por última vez antes de terminar de desaparecer, dejando el resguardo de sus brazos suspendidos sin objetivo y totalmente vacios…

Zero no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse cuando los dos ángeles que aun seguían ahí al ver la extinción de su capitán no dudaron en lanzarse improvistamente sobre ellos, en un último intento de cumplir la misión.

Kaname fue tomado con guardia baja soltando un alarido grave cuando uno de ellos lo atravesó por detrás con su espada, aprovechando el pequeño momento de conmoción que incluso invadió al moreno. Zero fue tomado por el cuello, inmovilizado en su posición por el otro ángel, mientras veía al pelinegro desmoronarse y sintió que el mundo se le venia encima.

No!- grito a todo pulmón el oji amatista mientras que con rabia golpeaba fuertemente el pecho de su captor con la punta del codo, tan fuerte que el agarre se suavizo y pudo zafarse, rápidamente su captor lo golpeo en la cabeza en un intento de volverlo a inmovilizar pero Zero ya no sentía el dolor, sacando rápidamente su sable llego hasta el ángel que había herido a su demonio y con un movimiento certero que ni supo como manejo paso la hoja atravesando la piel de su cuello y degollándolo al instante, kaname aun permanecía en el suelo cuando Zero llego a el.

Zero –llamo jadeando, su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse- idiota, que haces aquí, rápido, el don!- apremio con rapidez cuando el ángel que le había capturado iba hacia el nuevamente. El era el rey de los demonios y jamás lloraría o se quejaría por sentir dolor aunque aquella sensación le pesara como mil demonios.

Zero no entendía como podía ser tan idiota para pensar en el don cuando el estaba…siguió el rumbo de la mirada borgoña justo para ver a su captor volver al ataque, kaname extendió una mano antes de que Zero empuñara su sable y lo deposito frente al amatista sin que este reparara en ello- ve…solo tu puedes solucionarlo- musito expulsando la energía negativa que aun podía manejar contra el cuerpo de Zero, usándola a manera de resorte. Como una sacudida el albino fue expulsado con fuerza hacia atrás chocando contra el ángel a punto de tomarlo y haciéndolo tropezar con el para luego caer al suelo, el cuerpo de Zero se desplazo con rudeza hacia el agujero negro y el ángel volteo en dirección contraria antes de caer en aquel abismo y ver la ultima sonrisa de su demonio desaparecer con toda su oscura faz…

Kaname!- grito desesperado cayendo en la oscuridad.

Aslo Zero…- el rey de los demonios desapareció por completo en oscuros asfódelos dispersándose por todos lados…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x...x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x..

Zero Kiryuu no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado suspendido, cayendo sin rumbo fijo como si su composición dependiera de peso por materia en gramos. Zero no sabia si simplemente había dejado de existir al darse cuenta que había llegado a un punto o mas bien a algo…si ahora se encontraba unido a la unión de todas las cosas en el universo, el albino ni siquiera podía asegurar si todo aquella era un simple sueño o si en verdad una cruenta realidad. Solo sabia que kaname kuran ya no existía…se había ido y el estaba solo…solo con una misión que cumplir pero también perdido…

Aunque Siendo consiente de las circunstancias, de su realidad se sentía en cierta forma ligero, en paz…¿Qué era aquella sensación que sedaba sus emociones? la oscuridad era inmensa y aun así sobrecogedora, como la misma muerte. ¿Seria el don? El don…el estaba ahí por el don…kaname lo había salvado para llegar a el…kaname…su kaname…¿Qué seria ahora sin el?

¿Quien eres?- pregunto una voz amorfa, neutral.

Kiryuu Zero- respondió por inercia, sin preocuparse a quien se dirigía, solo dejándose llevar…

La visión de Zero fue maltratada cuando su propio ser brillo en medio de las tinieblas y sus asfódelos se desprendían de su propio cuerpo como escarchas tragadas por una aspiradora. Los asfódelos libres de luz se juntaron hasta crear una forma redonda suspendida en medio de aquellas sombras. Aquella reunión de energía parecía vibrar cuando aquella neutral vos se dirigía a el.

A que as venido Kiryuu Zero?- pregunto y el ángel se mantuvo callado un momento. Dependía de el hacer que todo valiera la pena, dependía de el cambiar la realidad, dependía de el…de el dependían kaname y takuma, ¿ como podría arreglarlo sin que uno influenciara al otro?.- a que as venido Kiryuu Zero?- volvió a preguntar el don pacientemente, el albino se rompía la cabeza pensando en una solución que beneficiara a todos y evitara todo aquel lio hasta que una idea le llego, era arriesgado pero tenia que intentarlo…

Tengo una petición que hacer- hablo decidido

Pídelo y se os dará – dijo con simpleza aquella fuerza milenaria.

El ángel quien no veía más allá de su propia faz y la que desprendía el don con sus propios asfódelos se preparo para soltarlo antes de arrepentirse y dudar.

Quiero que me regreses justo a ese momento en el que morí siendo humano para poder evitar mi muerte y la de kaname kuran – pidió con firmeza, si ellos no morían podían vivir como humanos, con humanidad, disfrutando de ser mortales como en un inicio y takuma…no conocería a takuma o al menos si pero en buena ley y el seguiría en su puesto y existiendo al igual que todos los que murieron…lo mejor era regresar el tiempo y evitar el problema inicial que desencadeno todo…- si, ese es mi deseo- aseguro.

Lo que os pidáis se os dará –aseguro el don mientras su luz se expandía por completo ahuyentando la oscuridad y envolviendo al ángel de cabellos color plata.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..ox.x..xx

Zero sintió la familiar sensación frustrante que te invade al no poder despertar de aquella cómoda inconsciencia por mas que ordenes a tu sistema nervioso.

Con su cuerpo aletargado entre las sabanas intento traer su mente a la conciencia. Mientras sus ojos se abrían con parsimonia sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la familiar oscuridad de su habitación en el internado, parpadeo un par de veces sintiendo que faltaba algo, estaba solo en su habitación y…kaname…kaname kuran ¿Dónde estaba kaname?

Zero se desemperezó de inmediato mientras su mente estaba en blanco pero no sabía porque tenía el deseo de ver al pelinegro justo ahora. Se levanto de la cama y salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, podría calcular que eran las 2 de la mañana y los pasillos estaban tétricamente despejados.

Zero atravesó el edificio para llegar a la otra sección de las habitaciones masculinas. Cuando entraba al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones se oculto rápidamente tras una pared al escuchar pasos y susurros. Sintió de repente un fuerte deja buh, como si aquello ya hubiese sucedido con anterioridad lejana. El albino asomo levemente la cabeza apenas, para ver como tres hombres vestidos de negro con pasamontañas y armas de calibre tipo revolver ataban y sometían en el suelo a varios estudiantes de los dormitorios, sacándolos de sus habitaciones y reuniéndolos a todos en una sola, en la habitación de kuran kaname…

Zero suponía que el propósito era robar sus pertenencias ya que ahí solo estudiaban a excepción de los becados como el, niños ricos.

Nuevamente el albino sintió aquel deja buh cuando pensó en enfrentarse a ellos y salvar a sus compañeros de alguna forma, también contando el hecho de una extraña vos interna que le pedía no hacer lo que tenia pensado. Zero negó disfrazándola como la voz de su conciencia y le dio la razón si se enfrentaba a ellos de alguna forma lo atraparían y quien sabe que le harían, debía pensar con mente fría aunque su novio estuviera ahí como rehén antes los malnacidos…debía…debía pedir ayuda, eso!.

Cuidando de no ser oído Zero salió de aquel perímetro para luego correr hacia la sección del personal, buscaría ayuda, llamarían a la policía y realmente rogaba al cielo porque no se complicaran las cosas.

Horas después luego de la tensa situación donde los ladrones tomaron a los estudiantes como rehenes, como tanto había temido el albino. Los chicos fueron liberados y la policía con todo el ruido de las patrullas que logro mantener en vela a toda la escuela se alejo, llevándose a los criminales. El internado se mantenía conmocionado y todos revoloteaban sin poder creer lo sucedido, con certeza el día siguiente de mañana seria todo un acontecimiento, con las visitas de los padres, sus quejas y las habladurías acerca de la seguridad seguidos por supuesto de algún noticiario que con un soborno a cualquier oficial tendría la exclusiva de que el prestigioso internado fue asaltado por malhechores.

En medio de aquel tumulto que se despejaba con calma, a causa de que todos eran finalmente vencidos por el sueño y llevados como ganado a sus habitaciones había un par que se mantenía inquieto aun.

Zero tomaba firmemente la mano del moreno quien permanecía en silencio sepulcral. Preocupado y sin ganas de separarse de el logro escabullirlo a su habitación sin que terceros lo notaran probablemente por el shock de lo sucedido, nadie se molestaba en preocuparse por alguien más además de si mismo.

Cuando Kiryuu hubo o cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, suspiro contra la madera de la misma. Había sentido tanto miedo por que algo pudiera pasarle, sumándole que también se sentía raro, diferente…Zero también sentía añoranza por el oji carmín como si no lo hubiese sentido o tacado en años.

¿Zero?- llamo dudativo con aquella voz que podría encantar serpientes. Kaname por fin parecía salir de aquel letargo, el también estaba raro, podía sentirlo, algo no estaba del todo bien en ellos pero, en aquel momento eso podía pasar fácilmente a segundo plano; sin esperar mas, Zero se abalanzo contra el mayor echando sus brazos al cuello sin reparo, disfrutando de aquel beneficio y delicia de tenerlo al alcance. Kaname no tardo en corresponder su abrazo envolviéndolo en la calidez de su cuerpo, ambos se apretujaron el uno contra el otro como si quisieran fundirse.

Estas bien?- pregunto suavemente embriagándose en la fragancia de sus oscuros mechones, kaname asintió.

Y tu?- pregunto besando su oreja.

Estoy bien...me lleve un gran susto- admitió mirándolo, su habitación seguía tan oscura como la dejo, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna- temía que te hieran – confeso ante ellos rubíes que refulgían en la oscuridad, profundos e intensos.

Y yo que hicieras algo estúpido- bromeo y ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente, reconociendo algo distinto en todo…

Me sorprende que me hayas traído aquí por voluntad propia- acuso con sonrisa ladina kuran y Zero se sonrojo levemente.

Quería estar contigo –se esforzó por confesar- siento…siento como si hubiésemos estado separados por mucho tiempo- kaname se mostro repentinamente serio perturbándolo.

Es cierto…- concedió kaname para luego acercarse lo suficiente para rozar sus labios levemente, incitantes, Zero supo que deseaba, el deseaba lo mismo, deseaba tenerlo y que juntos tocaran el cielo- pero descuida…eso tiene solución- ronroneo para luego besarlo con pasión, sin darle tregua su lengua invadió su cavidad mientras los llevaba a ambos a la cama.

Cuando Zero toco el blando colchón con su novio sobre el, kaname no perdió tiempo en tocar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, a manosear a Zero sobre la ropa mientras se desasía de ellas, eran estorbo. Zero tampoco se permitió perder el tiempo, despojándolo de su pijama de seda negra, en corto tiempo por la facilidad de las prendas ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos, descubiertos el uno ante el otro, mientras se miraban con intensidad, Zero tenía los labios hinchados cortesía de kaname, el pelo revuelto y sus ojos brillaban ante el deseo. Kaname solo lo admiraba con orgullo y devoción desde arriba con sus largos mechones negros cayendo como cascadas y causando cosquillas en el menor.

Eres lo mas hermoso que hay Zero – murmuro con profundidad el moreno desde arriba, ambos eran bañados por la luna como cuando estaban en la azotea…

Zero alzo una mano hasta posarla sobre el cuello de kuran e impulsarlo hacia abajo para devorarle la boca. – te amo- pensó mientras lo tomaba en un posesivo abrazo y restregaba su miembro contra el suyo, ambos excitándose cada vez mas.

Su boca quien no se despegaba de aquella exquisita piel albina bajo en un camino húmedo hasta su cuello donde deposito un leve y enloquecedor mordisco de marcaje.

Eres mío Kiryuu- presumió arrogante con aquella sonrisa marca kuran que tanto lo desquiciaba, kaname siguió bajando mientras Zero estaba a punto de morir de un paro, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía desbocado ante las atenciones del mayor. Cuando kuran llego a su pecho no dudo en torturar ambos pezones, uno degustándolo hasta el cansancio en su boca, con sus labios, y sus dientes mordiendo y estirando sin piedad, mientras el otro masajeaba y estiraba firmemente el otro pezón erecto. Zero no se molesto en callar los jadeos que prontamente se volvieron gemidos inundando la habitación.

Kaname lamia sensualmente aquel pezón como si se tratase de…kuran rio cuando Zero lo miro suplicante. – como gustes –ronroneo tal depredador dejando la tortura de sus pezones para seguir descendiendo pasando por el ombligo y profanándolo con su lengua con movimientos sensuales, sacándola, metiéndola, tal cual tratase de una penetración. Zero se arqueaba en deleite y muriendo en ansiedad, ansioso de tan solo sentir aquellas atenciones en sus zonas más sensibles…

Kuran siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro palpitante y necesitado del oji amatista que rogaba por atención. Froto su mejilla intencionalmente contra la punta húmeda en liquido pre-seminal causando que Zero soltara un sonido lastimero, ¿Por qué kuran lo torturaba de aquella manera? Que acaso quería que rogara por ser follado? Maldito kuran…

El menor dejo de pensar cuando sintió la punta de la lengua ágil y bendecida por los dioses pasas superficialmente por la parte blanda de su miembro tentando.

Kaname! – rogo y el aludido rio para luego meterlo por completo en su boca, Zero dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás aliviado y mortificado a la vez cuando comenzó a moverse con el dentro, arriba, abajo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirar sus facción. El pobre gemía sin tapujos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Luego de unos segundos kaname lo saco de su boca y antes de que el menor pudiera quejarse lo cubrió con su manos iniciando un movimiento veloz y firme. El albino se arqueo fuertemente jadeando y gimiendo sin control cuando el orgasmo lo invadió con toda su fuerza. La semilla de Zero se expulso fuertemente y parte de ella salpico el rostro moreno del heredero kuran. El agitado joven no pudo articular palabra, demasiado fuera de si, su pecho bajaba y subía y casi veía estrellas. No se recupero lo suficientemente rápido para ver como kaname se limpiaba la cara con las manos para luego lamerlas gustoso como si tratase de un rico dulce.

Kiryuu aun no terminaba de recuperarse cuando kaname se acomodo entre sus piernas, las cuales se envolvieron por inercia en su cadera, Zero lo abrazo aun respirando agitadamente cuando el mayor se deslizo en su interior con delicadeza, con sus cuerpos lubricados con la semilla de Kiryuu.

Kuran permaneció quieto por unos momentos para luego sin avisar dar una fuerte estocada, el peli plateado se arqueo pensando que seria partido en dos y sin embargo no deseaba que se detuviese, kaname inicio un vaivén de embestidas sin tiempo a nada mientras su novio se retorcía bajo sus brazos, ambos gimieron al compas, sincronizándose, kaname se introducía cada vez mas profundo llegando aquel punto sensible que enloquecía al albino.

Lo embestía cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez más profundo, los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación y no falto mucho para que ambos tocaran juntos el cielo. Ambos chicos gritaron el nombre del otro en un arrebatador desahogo, cayeron pesadamente sobre el colchón con sus corazones a mil y sus respiraciones totalmente trastornadas.

Aun no totalmente recuperado, el peli negro los cubrió con una manta, protegiendo a su amor del frio y acurrucándose contra su cuerpo caliente y húmedo. Zero apoyo la cabeza exhausto sobre su pecho firme abrasándolo, como si buscara protección, sus cabellos eran idolatrados por los labios del mayor mientras entonaba una pequeña nana.

Mañana será un largo día- aseguro kuran kaname sin obtener respuesta, Zero estaba aletargado, caía fácilmente en la inconsciencia y fue ahí que se permitió sonreír de felicidad, de orgullo, de ser el que tomara a aquel ángel cuando quisiera y solo el, porque Zero era suyo, por siempre seria suyo…- duerme mi amor, duerme…- kaname se abrazo aun mas al albino y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, con la promesa del mañana por delante.

FIN

x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x...x.x.x.x

les gusto? Dejen un review?

No les gusto? Dejen un review?

Estuvo del asco? Dejen un review!xDD


End file.
